


Love in The Midst of Solitude

by tanakareichan1122



Series: A Love to Last Forever [5]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Slandering, Attempted Murder, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Out of Character, Power Play, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122
Summary: Hokuto found himself drowning in the memories from his past lifetimes with Itsuki. In addition to that, Kenchi's accidental death led him to meet Itsuki who anticipated the accident in order to save him from death. Little did he know, Itsuki is the president of Fujiwara Industries and one of the most sought-after bachelors in the country.Because of their past lifetimes together, Itsuki decided to continue their love but things happened and someone wants to kill Hokuto just for the sake of so-called love that turned into obsession.This work is the fifth lifetime of Hokuto and Itsuki.
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Tachibana Kenchi/Yoshino Hokuto
Series: A Love to Last Forever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of this story is inspired from woodyhinno-san's 失格. Thank you so much.

Tears keep on falling down from his eyes while sitting on the passenger's seat. The heavy rain seems to know how painful is that moment for him. He unfastened the seatbelt and when he is about to get out of the car already, a hand stopped him from doing so.  
  
"You will get sick." He gripped on the handle tightly and then, he shoved his hand away from his arm.  
  
"You don't care anymore. We already broke up." His cracked voice echoed to the older's ears, so he started the engine and started to drive once again.  
  
"Where we will go now?" He looked outside from the window but the large drops of rain covered his view.  
  
He sat still on his seat and didn't speak anymore. He noticed that they are already driving out of the city capital and until now, he is not answering him where they will go. He fastened the seatbelt once again since their speed is going faster.  
  
"Kenchi-san, please slow down." He reached for his arm but the older didn't bother to listen to him.  
  
"Kenchi, please. Kenchi!" A stray cat suddenly crossed the road and everything happened so fast. He found themselves crashing on the huge sturdy tree. The windows are shattered and he can't even move his body because it is stuck between the interior of the car.  
  
He moved his head a bit to the side and saw that Kenchi is already drenched with his own blood. He cried his name for a few times but Kenchi is not moving nor waking up.  
  
"Kenchi.." His tears started to fall again and his vision is getting blurry. Will he die already? He doesn't know. He slowly closed his eyes and darkness finally enveloped him.

* * *

A tall figure rushed to the site where Hokuto and Kenchi's car crashed. He opened the car door and saw that Hokuto is already unconscious. The rain is getting heavier and he need to act fast. He carefully carried Hokuto in his arms and the rain started to wash away the blood that covers Hokuto's body.  
  
"You're safe now." He muttered and he started to walk away from the site.  
  
After an hour of walk, he finally arrived at a small wooden house near an old village. Two lamps hanging on both sides lightened up the whole house.  
  
He lied Hokuto down on the bed and he started to remove his bloodied and wet clothes. He cleaned his wounds first, especially those large wounds on his temples and forehead. He used some strips of white clothing to wrap it around his head.  
  
After treating him, he dressed him with a large white cotton shirt and covered him with the blankets to keep him warm. This heavy rain is such a blessing for him. Without this rain, he will not be able to get Hokuto out from that site.  
  
He took his wet clothes off and dried his body with a small towel before wearing a pair of clean and dry clothes. He sat besides Hokuto and he gently caressed his cheek with his thumb.  
  
"I'm already here." He smiled softly at Hokuto's sleeping face. After some minutes of staring on his face, he got up from the bed and he blew off the small fire from one of the lamps. He left the other one lightened at Hokuto's side, so that he can see him until he fall asleep.

* * *

Few days had passed. Hokuto slowly opened his eyes. His vision is still hazy but after some moments, he can finally see everything clearly. He tried to move his head but he whimpered in pain since his wounds are not yet fully healed. He felt his arms and hands covered with strips of white clothing, an alternative for bandages.  
  
"Where am I?" He mumbled as he tried to get up from the bed. It took him minutes before he can finally stand up on his own since his body is too painful to move.  
  
He can't remember anything. He looked around and saw a small mirror attached on the wooden wall. He slowly walked towards it and stared at his reflection.  
  
"What.. is my name?" He heard the door open and saw a tall man approaching him. He stared at him and a smile formed on his lips.  
  
"Itsuki." The tall man's eyes widened when he heard his name from Hokuto. The basket that he is carrying fell down on the floor and he gently cupped his cheeks to caress it.  
  
"You remember me." He carefully rested his forehead on Hokuto's forehead and held him gently. He is feeling overwhelmed with everything right now and all he want to do with Hokuto is to make him feel the love that he saved for him.  
  
"You're my.. husband, right?" Itsuki nodded his head and he smiled at him. Right, from now on, Hokuto is his husband. No one else can change that anymore.  
  
"What is my name, anata?" He blinked his eyes for a few times when Hokuto asked. Does this mean Hokuto forgot about himself and he only remembers him?  
  
"Your name is Hokuto. Don't you remember it?" Hokuto shook his head and looked down. Seeing him sad is the last thing he will want in this world.  
  
"I don't know who am I." Tears started to flow out from Hokuto's eyes and he suddenly don't know what to do. What will he tell him? He will tell him that he rescued him from the car accident? That he is not really his husband in this lifetime? What should he tell?  
  
"Don't cry, please." He wiped his tears with his thumb. He gently hugged him and his heart screamed in happiness when Hokuto hugged him back.  
  
He doesn't know how many lifetimes they already ended up being together. Their memories from 1619 are always coming back but not from the other lifetimes. Maybe, if Hokuto regain his memories, he will remember what happened to them during those lifetimes.  
  
"Why I can't remember anything?" Hokuto asked between his cries and for now, he can't answer his questions.  
  
After Hokuto calmed down, the two had their breakfast. Hokuto only wanted to have water but he insisted him to eat some bread that he got from the bakery at the old village.  
  
"You need to have more energy, Hokuto." He placed a light kiss on his forehead and Hokuto nodded his head while smiling faintly.

* * *

A week had passed and Hokuto gained his energy back. He can already do some household chores but only the light ones since he can't get tired too much. He is trying to regain his memories but nothing is happening and it is making him frustrated.  
  
"My name is Hokuto. I'm Itsuki's husband. My birthday is March 6." He muttered to himself while writing it all down on the small notebook he asked from Itsuki.  
  
"I'm.." He suddenly stopped from writing down since he doesn't know anything anymore after that. He is asking Itsuki about his past but he is not telling anything about it.  
  
His mind went back when he heard a knock from the door. He stood up from his seat and opened it, seeing two police officers. They showed a missing file report to him and Itsuki suddenly arrived from the old village.  
  
"Dare desuka?" He quickly hid behind Itsuki and he wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
  
"We are here for Yoshino Hokuto-san. His family filed a missing report two weeks ago. We believe that he is one of the victims of the car accident. His partner, Tachibana Kenchi-san was dead on arrival at the hospital because of the car accident." One of police officers explained but he can't understand anything since his memories are gone.  
  
"My name is Yoshino Hokuto and I have a partner named Tachibana Kenchi?" The police officer nodded his head.  
  
"Can we bring you to the police station for questioning? Your family is hoping that you are still alive." Itsuki looked at him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"He will go but I can go as well, right? I'm the one who took care of him." After that, the two followed the police officers to the police car.

* * *

"Fetch me here at the police station." Itsuki got his phone from his pocket and called his most trusted man who is his secretary. He quickly ended the call and looked at Hokuto who is currently in the interrogation room.  
  
The two police officers from earlier are currently asking him questions but Hokuto just keep on shaking his head even though they are showing him some photos of the people connected to him.  
  
"I really don't know who they are. I only know Itsuki." Hokuto said while looking down. Even if he stare at each photo for a long time, he can't remember them.  
  
Hokuto's parents are just staying in the other room and waiting for their son to finish answering. After the interrogation, a police officer brought out Hokuto out of the room. He felt Hokuto's arms around him and he quickly hugged him back tightly.  
  
"You need to meet your parents already, Hokuto." He mumbled while comforting him since he can feel him trembling. Hokuto shook his head and tightened his hug around him.  
  
"I'm not giving you away, hm? Don't be scared. You want to regain your memories, right?" Hokuto looked up at him and nodded his head. He gently kissed his forehead and smiled at him.  
  
"We can meet again after this. For now, stay with your family. I will see you a few days after this." Hokuto shook his head many times and gripped on his shirt tightly. He started to cry like a little kid, clinging on him so that he will not leave him after this.  
  
"No, stay with me. You're my husband, desho? Stay with me. Don't leave me." Hokuto said between his sobs. He saw Hokuto's parents going out from the other room and he bowed his head a bit as greeting.  
  
"Hoku-chan?" He tried to release himself from his hug but Hokuto started to shout, telling them to go away and don't touch him.  
  
"Hokuto, they are your parents. They missed you so much already. They are so worried about you. Don't be like this to them." He gently caressed his back to hush him from crying.  
  
It took them some time before they can finally talk to Hokuto properly. Itsuki's secretary is already waiting for him outside the police station and he looked at wall clock. It is already afternoon. He need to go now.  
  
He stood up from his seat and as expected, Hokuto looked at him. He gently cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. He also kissed his lips but he also broke it after some seconds.  
  
"I will see you again, Hokuto." When he went out of the police station, Hokuto ran after him but his parents immediately stopped him.  
  
He went inside the car and without looking at him, he told his secretary to start driving already. He can clearly hear Hokuto, screaming his name while trying to chase him. For now, this is the best thing he can do for both of them.  
  
He stayed in that wooden house for half a year already and he needs to go back to his original home. He checked emails on his phone and his head started to ache. Now that he is back to the company, he will be so busy for sure.  
  
"I heard you terminated two employees last month." He suddenly said while reading some documents on his phone.  
  
"Hai, Kaichou. They breached their contracts by selling information to other companies. Now that you are back, we can have more strategies for the next bidding." Kaisei, his most trusted man or his right hand reported to him.  
  
"Those two, do they know what they did to us?" He turned his phone screen off and a cold expression surfaced on his face.  
  
"Hai, Kaichou. I'm already done with it." He nodded his head and they finally arrived at his home.  
  
His home is a country house and there are some guards around. Who would think that the man from the small wooden house owns a country house and he is the only person living there aside from the maids and his nanny?  
  
His parents and sisters are currently outside the country and having fun by themselves, leaving him alone in Japan since he is the most favorite grandchild of his grandfather. The company he is handling now is from his grandfather and even though he doesn't want to handle it, he have no choice but to follow his grandfather's orders. After a few more years, the company will be completely his.  
  
He was a Young Master last 1619 and until now, he is still one. It gives him headache but with everything he do for the company, it is making him stronger and more independent that he can already have his own family. There is a rumor about him that he is gay but he didn't speak about it anymore since it is true. Is it his fault that his heart only beats for Hokuto?  
  
When he went inside his home, five maids and his nanny greeted him with a bow and welcomed him back home. Somehow, he missed this home. He hugged his nanny and smiled at everyone.  
  
"Tadaima." He released his nanny from his hug and after that, he went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
When he is already finished taking a shower, the dinner is already served and he started to eat. Even though he wants them to join him on eating dinner, his grandfather taught him not to do it. At some circumstances, he is asking them to eat meal together like if it is his birthday or any special occasions.  
  
"The dinner was good. My tummy is happy." He smiled, knowing that it is his nanny who cooked the dinner tonight.  
  
He went to his work room after that. When he opened the door, he saw the stacks of documents on his table, making him release a deep sigh.  
  
"Kaisei?" He called him and after some seconds, Kaisei is already there and waiting for his order.  
  
"Look for Hokuto's family address and also, his apartment address. The one where he lived with Tachibana Kenchi. I need it tomorrow. You can go home now." Kaisei bowed his head and left already after he received Itsuki's orders to him.

* * *

Hokuto is currently lying down on the bed and unconscious. They are now at the apartment where he and Kenchi lived for some years. His parents called for their family doctor since he was hysterical when Itsuki left them at the police station. The doctor gave him a sedative that made him unconscious.  
  
For the mean time, they will stay there. His parents know his relationship with Kenchi and they supported it since they know that he is happy with him but things happened and now, Kenchi is already gone. Their son lost his memories and currently chasing the president of Fujiwara Industries, saying that he is his husband. They don't know what is happening anymore to their son, so they decided to consult a psychiatrist for him.  
  
The next day, they went to the hospital to give him a full body check up. The results are all fine but psychologically speaking, he is not completely fine. He keeps on asking his parents if Itsuki already contacted them but all they can answer is no because that is the truth. How can they even have Itsuki's contact details when he is one of the most influential and respected bachelors in this country? They didn't even expect that Itsuki is the one who saved Hokuto from that crash site.  
  
"Hokuto-san, from now on, you will need to attend some sessions for me to help you from regaining your memories." He is staring at nowhere when the psychiatrist said those. He nodded his head unconsciously since his mind is full of Itsuki.  
  
"This will be hard if he will keep on repressing his memories, Yoshino-san. It is his defense mechanism. That accident is a trauma for him. Tachibana-san's death made a huge impact to him emotionally and mentally. We can help him remember the things about himself but if he chose to forget his memories with Tachibana-san, we can't do anything about it." The psychiatrist explained to his parents.  
  
"Fujiwara-san can be a big help for his recovery. If we will be able to contact him, I want to speak with him privately." Hokuto's mother looked at him and gently caressed his hair.  
  
"We will try to contact him, Sensei." Hokuto's father said and they went back to apartment after.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat down on the couch and turned the television on. He has no phone and his parents are not letting him to touch any of his gadgets for now. When he turned it on, news about Kenchi's death is the first one he saw. He switched it to other channels but it is all about his death but there is one channel that caught his attention.  
  
"Itsuki." He mumbled while watching the interview with Itsuki. It says that he won a bidding that most of the firm industries are aiming for.  
  
His fingers touched his lips while staring at Itsuki's face on the television. It's been two days since the last time he saw him but he is already missing him so much. He slowly looked down and realized the fact that Itsuki's world is not only revolving around him.  
  
Itsuki asked him if he want to regain his memories and he nodded. Itsuki said that he will see him after some days and he need to wait for that day. He is slowly coming back to his senses, so he turned the television off and stood up from his seat.  
  
He walked towards the piano and sat in front of it. He lifted the cover and he traced the keys with his fingers. The piano means a lot to him but for now, he can't remember why. He pressed a key. Then, he pressed another one.  
  
"What should I play?" He mumbled to himself. He stood up once again and went to the bedroom to find is there are some music sheets around.  
  
He found some but when he looked at it, he realized that those are all original compositions and he is the one who composed it. He noticed the dates on upper part of each music sheet, so he looked around the room and saw the bunch of CDs displayed on the shelves.  
  
He checked each CD displayed on the shelves and he saw his name on it. He is the composer of those songs and the producer is Kenchi. He looked for more music sheets and he found it all in a box from the cabinet.  
  
"Hoku-chan, baby?" He lifted his head and saw his mother looking for him. He placed down the music sheets and CDs on the box and went out of the bedroom.  
  
"Shogo-kun is here. He is your childhood bestfriend. You two went to same high school." His mother smiled at him and then, he looked at the man who is just a bit smaller than him.  
  
"His name is Shogo and he is my bestfriend?" He repeated and his mother nodded. He bowed his head at him and Shogo smiled at him.  
  
"I'll just get some food and drinks for both of you." His mother said, so he nodded his head and approached him.  
  
"Hoku-chan, how are you? I know you don't remember me. Auntie told me about your condition and I'm here to visit you and help you to recover your memories." He blinked his eyes for a few times since it is his first time to see someone smile that bright.  
  
"Hai. Since Okaa-san said you are my bestfriend, it means you know a lot about me. Even my secrets?" He sat down on the couch and Shogo nodded while smiling.  
  
"I brought some of our photos during high school. Natsukashii, ne." Shogo let out a soft laugh as he is getting a small photo album from his backpack.  
  
For a few hours, the two kept talking about their high school days. He kept on asking questions and Shogo answered it all. In some way, he feels comfortable while talking to Shogo. Maybe, it is because he is his childhood bestfriend.  
  
"You're a choreographer?" He raised his brows since Shogo doesn't look like one.  
  
"I am! You don't believe me? Watch this. I made this choreography." Shogo took his phone out and showed him a dance practice video.  
  
"I can't believe that you are a choreographer. You don't look like one." After watching the video, he suddenly became quiet, hesitating if he will ask a few very personal questions.  
  
"Doushitano? Are you hurting or something?" Shogo asked but he quickly shook his head and he bit his lower lip. He took a deep breath and pouted his lips.  
  
"I just want to ask who is Kenchi to me." With this, Shogo became quiet for some seconds. He doesn't know if he will tell him the whole love story that became a tragedy one to Hokuto.  
  
"He was your fiancé." Shogo started and he slowly nodded his head.

* * *

Hokuto is currently sitting on the bed, hugging his knees and staring at the music sheets in front of him. He is trying to absorb all the things that Shogo told him earlier.  
  
Kenchi was his fiancé. Even though they have a large age gap, Kenchi decided to propose to him. He is only 27 years old and Kenchi was already in his late 40s.

Before the car accident, Shogo said that he called him one night, crying because he caught Kenchi having another affair with a much younger guy than him. Kenchi said that he is no longer having a relationship with the younger guy and he believed him.  
  
Kenchi is the reason why he became a composer. Because of his connections, he became one. In order to pay him back for all what he did for him, he offered himself to him and Kenchi accepted that offer. Eventually, the two fell in love but he didn't know that Kenchi will look for more.  
  
That night before they got into the accident, Kenchi decided to break the engagement off. He thought that eveything is already fine but Kenchi said that he no longer loves him. And then, the accident happened that it killed Kenchi.  
  
"Why I can't remember all of those?" He mumbled to himself. It is already night when he noticed that the rain is falling.  
  
He stood up from the bed and went out to the veranda. He stretched his arm out and let his hand get wet with the rain. It's been a while since it rained. A few minutes after, he fell down on the floor and he started to scream, clutching his hair tightly with both hands.  
  
His parents rushed to him and tried to calm him down but his head is hurting so much. He shut his eyes closed and he started to cry hardly since he is hearing various voices around him. He covered his ears and his mother keeps on comforting him while his father immediately called for his doctor.  
  
He is lying down on the bed and watching his parents and his doctor talk about his condition. He is in minimum sedation and he already calmed down even though his head still hurts.  
  
He heard the doorbell rang and his mother went out of the bedroom to see their visitor that night. He thought that it is Shogo but he smiled faintly when he saw that it is Itsuki. He is feeling weak and at the same time, drowsy because of the sedative.  
  
"You're here." He mumbled and Itsuki sat down besides him. Kaisei is also there, so they all went out of the bedroom and left the two alone.  
  
"Can I lie down besides you?" Itsuki asked and he slowly nodded his head.  
  
"I just finished my work for today. I'm sorry if I just visited you now." He moved closer to him and he rested his head on his arm.  
  
"It's fine. I know you still have other things to do." He mumbled and he slowly closed his eyes. His scent this time is much different from the scent he had when they were at that wooden house.  
  
Seeing Itsuki wearing a suit gives him a different vibe. With his suit, he looks manlier and at the same time, powerful. Now, he is wondering if he is the only one who saw him wearing only a plain white shirt and a baggy pants.  
  
He suddenly felt Itsuki's hand caressing his hair and this is making him sleepier. After some minutes, he finally fell asleep and Itsuki is just staring at his sleeping face while caressing his hair gently.  
  
Itsuki looked at his watch and realized that it is already nine in the evening. He carefully got up from the bed and covered Hokuto with the blankets. He went out of the bedroom and saw Hokuto's parents watching some news on the television while Kaisei is outside and still doing some work through his phone.  
  
"Fujiwara-san, can we talk with you?" Hokuto's mother suddenly asked and he nodded his head. Hokuto's father turned the television off and he took his seat on the couch across them.  
  
"We know that you are also worried about Hoku-chan but we are confused. What is your relationship with our son? Why is he claiming that he is your husband? We only know that Kenchi was his fiancé and not you." He understood their worries but once he told them that they were married during their past lifetime, he knows that they will not believe him.  
  
"I am willing to marry your son but not now. Me and Hokuto still have lots of things to pursue in life and I want him to achieve more for his dreams." Hokuto's parents looked at each other and it seems they are more confused now even though he told them that he has plans on marrying their son.  
  
"Once he regain his memories including his memories with Tachibana-san, I want him to move on first. I don't want to fall in love with someone who is still not yet done loving his past or someone else." He stood up from his seat and fixed his unbuttoned coat. Before he can leave the apartment, he said one more thing.  
  
"I already talked to his psychiatrist. I will see him this weekend when he attended his first session. Oyasuminasai." He bowed his head slightly and walked out of the apartment already.

* * *

"Kaisei, I saw a news about Hokuto's relationship with Tachibana-san earlier. You know what to do. Also, make sure that no one will know that I will be part of Hokuto's sessions for his recovery. Aside from his parents, of course." Itsuki said while playing a music game on his phone. They are now on their way back home and since it is still raining, he took his coat off and placed it on the vacant seat besides him.  
  
The rain seems to have connection with Hokuto's condition that is why he had recurrence earlier. Maybe, it is because the accident happened while it is raining and also, maybe Hokuto was still conscious when he got him out of the car.  
  
Right. He can't tell anyone why he knows that Hokuto and Kenchi will have an accident that day. He suddenly stopped from playing and he stared outside from the car windows. He can't tell them that he had the vision of Hokuto getting into the accident.  
  
Until now, he is still wondering why he can't remember what happened to them within the last few centuries. They never had a child when they got married for the first time. Both of them enjoyed each other's company even though they didn't have a child. He got the glass box and everything inside it is preserved in a small private museum that he bought a few years ago. That museum will be his surprise for Hokuto when they get married.  
  
In that glass box, there are four pairs of wedding rings and four engagement rings. All of them have the same designs but you will know which one is the oldest. There are also antiquated papers with their writings on it, a bunch of polaroid photos of them being together, one of their old family photos and their very first portrait. Even though he have all of it, he still can't remember everything except those memories they during their first lifetime together.  
  
He is fascinated that the glass box is still intact. This means that the glasses during 1600s are strong and durable enough to last for many centuries.  
  
He took his coat and went out of the car since they already arrived home. The maids are still awake when he went inside the house. He instructed his nanny to sleep early everyday because of her age. She is like a family to him already because she is the one who took care of him when he was still a kid and until now.  
  
"Nanny is already asleep?" He asked one of the maids and she nodded.  
  
"Kaisei, you can go home already." He looked at Kaisei and smiled at him. Since he already had his dinner outside, he went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
He brushed his hair up as the water gushed on his body while he is under the shower. He heaved a deep sigh as his thoughts are making him sexually frustrated.  
  
He is getting annoyed that he can't even have a quality time with Hokuto nowadays. Until now, he can still hear in his mind how Hokuto called for him when they were making love in that wooden house. He can say that those nights he had with Hokuto in that wooden house are the most passionate ones.  
  
He shut his eyes closed and he punched the wall to let out his frustrations. After taking a shower, he decided to help himself using his hand. He muttered a curse right after he released his loads on his hand. He badly wants Hokuto. He badly needs him.  
  
"This is not enough." He mumbled while cleaning himself. With that, his frustrations started to grow more.  
  
The next day. He decided not to go to work and just visit Hokuto. He drove alone to Hokuto's apartment since he asked Kaisei to attend some of his works at the office. He was about to ring the doorbell already when the door suddenly got open.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hokuto asked while staring at him. He noticed that he is carrying a backpack and seems will go somewhere.  
  
"I'm here to visit you. Is it a wrong timing?" He asked but Hokuto just pushed him back a bit to get out of the apartment and lock the door.  
  
"My parents went back to Miyazaki today and I decided to visit Shogo at the dance school and surprise him but since you are here, we can go somewhere else if you want to." Hokuto smiled at him. He raised a brow when he realized that the Shogo he is talking about is the famous choreographer.  
  
"We can go to my house today. Let's go." Instead of using the elevator, he pulled Hokuto to the fire exit and used it instead. There might be some paparazzi around and he has no patience to entertain them now since all he want is Hokuto.  
  
He looked around and saw that there is no surveillance cameras around. So, he pinned Hokuto on the wall and started to kiss him deeply. Hokuto got surprised with his actions but at the end, he kissed him back deeply. The two started to make out but Hokuto stopped him when he felt Itsuki unzipping his pants.  
  
"Itsuki, someone might see us." He mumbled while gasping for some air.  
  
"Let's have a quick one. I promise, it will be a very quick one." He started to kiss Hokuto's neck and the smaller just closed his eyes while letting him do what he wants.  
  
"Itsuki." Hokuto moaned softly while feeling his lips against his neck. He felt Itsuki pulling his pants down and then, he lifted his legs up, making him wrap his arms around his nape in order not to fall down.  
  
"I missed you so much, baby." Itsuki groaned near his ear as he entered Hokuto. He let out another soft moan when felt Itsuki inside him.  
  
He felt his arms around his body, supporting him as he started to move his hips between his legs. He wrapped his legs around his hips and started to moan softly. He gripped on Itsuki's shirt when he felt him going fast and deep.  
  
"Baby." He let out a breathy moan while biting his lower lip. He can't help but to curse when Itsuki started to hit his spot hard.  
  
"Fuck. Itsuki." He lifted his chin and closed his eyes while his body is leaning against the wall, trembling because of pleasure.  
  
Indeed, it was a very quick one but both of them are unsatisfied with it. So, they fixed themselves fast and went to Itsuki's house. His eyes widened when they arrived at Itsuki's house. He saw the guards and at the same time, the maids. An old woman welcomed them home and Itsuki introduced the old woman to him, letting him know that she is his nanny.  
  
He smiled at the old woman and bowed his head. After that, Itsuki instructed to her to not disturb them until tomorrow and they will just go out of the room when they already want to eat. He bit his lower lip when he realized that Itsuki doesn't have any plans on making him sleep for the whole night.  
  
"You pervert." He puffed his cheeks when they arrived at Itsuki's bedroom. He put his backpack down on the couch and took his seat on it. He heard Itsuki locking the door, so he started to take deep breaths, preparing himself for a long battle today.


	3. Chapter 3

Hokuto feels like melting now that they are already naked. Itsuki has been showering his whole body with kisses and the room is full of his scent that is making him crazy.  
  
"Itsuki." He moaned softly while gripping on his hair tightly since Itsuki's head is between his thighs and leaving marks on his skin.  
  
Itsuki made sure that no one will go and lurk around that whole hall. His room is located at the end of the hall and the remaining rooms are already vacant or no one is staying there. He wants Hokuto all for himself, even his moans which is a music to his ears.  
  
When the time is right, he will buy a smaller house for both of them. He can't let Hokuto live in this huge house or else, he will have a hard time cleaning it. When they get married, he doesn't want to have a maid nor a guard anymore. Of course, he is not that heartless. He will let the maids and his nanny to stay here. Also the guards. He will just move houses.  
  
"You don't know how much I want you since the day we left the wooden house." Itsuki positioned himself between Hokuto's legs and he reached for his hands to hold it tightly on top of his head.  
  
"I want you now, Itsuki." He is gasping for some air while staring at him. He held his hands tightly and he let out a needy moan when he felt him going inside him.  
  
Itsuki's hands are much bigger than his hands and everything just fit perfectly. He started to moan softly when Itsuki moved his hips already. In every thrust, he can feel him going deeper. He gripped on his hands tightly and arched his back as his moans are getting louder.  
  
"Itsuki, you're so good." He moaned loudly while moving his hips as well to meet his thrusts. He can't move his arms and hands since Itsuki is holding both of it tight.  
  
The room is now filled with his moans and he is getting crazier when Itsuki's scent is reaching his nose. He is watching Itsuki moved between his legs and seeing him sweating and groaning his name while they are doing it is one of the best views he saw.  
  
On the other side, Kaisei is currently at the company and doing some work. He already stopped the news channel that aired the news about Hokuto's relationship with Kenchi. Itsuki told him to remove all the news about it from all platforms. Entertainment world is such a tricky and cruel one and even though Hokuto is doing his work behind the scenes as a composer, Itsuki can't let him suffer more. He is basically doting him as much as he want.  
  
"I will just meet someone, Ryu. Itsuki told me to take care a shareholder today." He stacked the files on his work table and turned his computer off before getting up from his seat.  
  
Ryu nodded his head as he didn't ask Kaisei anymore. Ryu is Kaisei's closest friend and at the same time, his most trusted one. Whenever the two are not around the company, the other employees will look for him and ask things what they should do for that day.  
  
Kaisei went to the industrial site and saw that the shareholder is already there and talking to some workers. He bowed his head when he approached Takahide.  
  
"Where is President Itsuki?" Takahide asked and the engineer of this project came to greet both of them.  
  
"He is taking care of some personal matters. He will be back to work tomorrow." The two started to walk around the site after the engineer greeted them.  
  
"Aren't he taking too much time for his personal matters? He just came back after half a year of staying somewhere and not doing his work as the president of the company." He already expected this stingy side of Takahide but it doesn't mean he can let him talk things like that about the president.  
  
"He did his work while he was not at the company for half a year and you know that, Suzuki-san." Takahide shrugged his shoulders and didn't speak anymore since this might only lead to an argument.  
  
After visiting the industrial site, Kaisei went back to the company to make some reports. When he arrived at the company, he saw a paper bag on his work table. He looked at it and saw a bento. Right. It is already noon and he is not yet having his lunch. He looked at Ryu who is busy doing his work and called him.  
  
"Ryu, let's have lunch together." He took the paper bag and Ryu quietly followed him to the cafeteria.

* * *

As the night came, Itsuki stared at Hokuto's sleeping face while gently caressing his cheek with his finger. He leaned his body down and left some kisses on his bare back and shoulders before getting up to take a quick shower.  
  
It took him some time before he can finish taking a shower since Hokuto suddenly woke up and joined him. Once again, they made love while showering.  
  
The two went to the kitchen and they saw the dinner that Itsuki's nanny left for them. Hokuto reheated it and they ate it. He is wearing one of Itsuki's pajamas and it is quite large for him.  
  
"You will go back to work tomorrow already?" He asked before taking a piece of karaage into his mouth.  
  
"I will drive you back to your apartment first before going to work. You will go somewhere tomorrow?" He nodded his head and took another piece of karaage.  
  
"I will visit Shogo. He said that we will have a lunch together but it seems he is busy with work." Itsuki stopped from eating and stared at him. He noticed this and he also stopped from eating.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" He blinked his eyes for a few times before continuing on eating his food. Itsuki just stared at him and somehow, he feels that he is jealous of Shogo.  
  
"Shogo is my bestfriend and he is helping me to regain my memories." He tried to explain but Itsuki keeps on staring at him.  
  
He quickly finished his food and got up from his seat to wash the utensils he used. While washing the dishes, he felt Itsuki's arms around his waist. He is right. This tall man is jealous of Shogo. He chuckled softly while washing the dishes.  
  
"Don't mention other man's name while you are with me." He suddenly had goosebumps when Itsuki whispered to his ear that sentence. He quickly finished washing the dishes since he can feel that dangerous aura from him.  
  
"You don't need to be jealous of Sho-- I mean, of him." He bit his lower lip and tried to release himself from Itsuki's hug but he failed.  
  
Itsuki carried him to the kitchen counter and without any more words, Hokuto found himself melting once again because of Itsuki's touches. The pajamas and underwear he is wearing are already on the floor and his legs are around Itsuki's hips.  
  
He is trying his best not to moan while gripping on his shirt tightly and with his arms around his nape. Someone might suddenly come there, so he keeps on looking around even though they both know that everyone is already asleep aside from them.  
  
"Itsuki, we can do this at the bedroom." He said between his muffled moans but Itsuki just made his thrusts deeper and harder, making his moan so loud since the tip suddenly hit his spot.  
  
"You pervert. We are in the kitchen and you are not yet finished eating." He bit his lips and slowly closed his eyes while panting heavily.  
  
The two ended up finishing a few rounds at the kitchen and this made Hokuto completely exhausted since he has been making love with Itsuki for the whole day and night already. He already lost count on how many times Itsuki released his loads inside him and every time he is doing it, he can't help but to feel soft and weak.  
  
The next day. Itsuki brought back Hokuto to his apartment but he didn't get out of his car since he just want to drop him by there. Little did they know, a few paparazzi is hiding and taking photos of them together.  
  
The photos quickly spread like a wildfire on internet. Itsuki is already at the company when he read the dating rumors. A lot of fans commented on the articles and they started to target Hokuto, saying that he is a whore and such.  
  
 _'How can he date right after Kenchi-san died?'_  
  
 _'Did he even loved Kenchi-san?'_  
  
 _'He is such a whore. I'm sure he seduced Itsuki-sama and they had sex, so that Itsuki-sama will not leave him.'_  
  
 _'He is not contented with Kenchi-san. He really targeted Itsuki-san right after he died.'_  
  
Itsuki massaged his temples when he read those comments. Are they even fans? How come he has fans? He is not even an artist or whatever in entertainment world. He is a businessman. How can a businessman have fans?  
  
"Kaisei, sue those people who keeps on slandering Hokuto because of those photos. Also, make sure that those paparazzi who took the photos will have their end soon." He can feel his headache getting worse  
  
On the other side, Hokuto read the articles and comments already. He was just so happy this morning and now, he felt like crying the whole day. His phone suddenly rang and he saw Itsuki's name on the screen. He wiped his tears and cleared his throat before answering the call.

"Moshi moshi?" Even if he wipe his tears, it is just keep on falling down from his eyes. He is afraid that his voice will crack while talking to Itsuki.  
  
"You read it already, don't you?" He started to sob when he heard this.  
  
"I'm sorry for seducing you. I'm sorry for being a whore." He cried and he quickly ended the call. He turned his phone off as well and placed it on the coffee table while crying hardly.  
  
Itsuki stood up from his seat and slammed his fist on the table. This surprised everyone and at the same time, scared. He tried to call Hokuto once again but it can't connect anymore.  
  
"Sue all of them. I will just go somewhere." Kaisei nodded his head and swallowed hard after seeing Itsuki getting mad like that.  
  
Itsuki quickly went out of the company and drove to Hokuto's apartment. He is already pressing the doorbell for a few times but Hokuto is not even opening the door.  
  
"Hokuto, open the door or I will break it." He heard a subtle sound from inside and the door got open. He went inside the apartment and saw Hokuto with his puffy and swollen eyes.  
  
"Why are you here? You will have more rumors since you are here." Hokuto said between his sobs and he just pulled him to his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Don't hug me. Don't touch me. Leave me already." Hokuto cried harder while struggling from his hug but he just hugged him tighter.  
  
"You are not a whore. You didn't seduce me. You know that, Hokuto." He buried his face on Itsuki's shoulder and kept on crying hard. He hugged him back tightly and gripped on his coat.  
  
"You did nothing wrong, Hokuto." Itsuki gently caressed his hair and left some kisses on his head.

* * *

Itsuki turned the television on and lowered down the volume since Hokuto is sleeping on his lap. He checked every entertainment news channel and he heaved a deep sigh when the rumor about them is already gone.  
  
He saw Hokuto's phone on the coffee table, so he took it and turned it on. Hokuto's phone started to vibrate nonstop because of the messages from his friends. He checked each of it and saw Shogo's message. He pressed the call button and after some seconds, the call connected.  
  
"Hoku-chan, I saw the news. Are you okay? Where are you? I will call Auntie and Uncle." Shogo suddenly stopped from talking when he heard Itsuki's voice instead.  
  
"You don't need to do that anymore. Hokuto is sleeping. He is fine now. Don't worry about him already." Shogo went quiet for some seconds. He is about to end the call when Shogo suddenly spoke again.  
  
"You're Fujiwara Itsuki, desho? What is your relationship with Hoku-chan?" He gritted his teeth and he calmed himself down.  
  
"His soon-to-be husband." He answered and finally ended the call. He placed the phone back on the coffee table and got his own phone to ask Kaisei if everything is already done.  
  
"How is it?" He asked when the call connected. He turned the television off and he started to caress Hokuto's hair gently.  
  
"We already gathered the evidences. I contacted our lawyers and sent them the documents that they will need to have the lawsuit against the paparazzi and those who slandered Hokuto-san." Somehow, he felt relieved that everything is going fast and smooth.  
  
Even though he has lots of connection, he is only using it in a good and right way. If he can't be strong and brave enough to face everyone, how will he be able to protect Hokuto? No one should dare to bully his Hokuto.  
  
After that call, he noticed that Hokuto is already awake. He leaned his head down and kissed his temples. Hokuto turned his head a bit and looked up at him with his puffy and swollen eyes.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine soon. You will have your first session this weekend, right? I will be there for you." Hokuto slowly nodded his head and he closed his eyes once more.  
  
Ever since that accident happened, it feels like he doesn't belong in that world anymore. All he want now is to stay with Itsuki in that wooden house and have a peaceful life. He is thinking that if his memories will keep forgotten, he will not be able to accept what is happening to him now.  
  
He slowly sat up on the couch and opened his eyes to look at Itsuki. He gently cupped his cheeks and stared at him with a sad smile. Itsuki raised his brows and asked him what's wrong but he just caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
"If I stopped seeing you, will they leave me alone already?" He is about to cry again but Itsuki pulled him to a tight hug.  
  
"You don't dare to give me up, Hokuto. You're strong, right? The Hokuto I know is strong." He shook his head many times and his tears fell from his eyes once more.  
  
"I don't know who am I anymore, Itsuki. I can't even remember anything. Why it has to be me? Why am I the one who is alive now? Why me? Why it is not Kenchi? Why me? I don't understand why." Even though he keeps on asking them, no one answers his questions. He wants to know the truth but why is everyone taking him away from it?  
  
Itsuki clenched his fists tightly and he released a deep sigh. Seeing Hokuto like this is breaking his heart into million pieces. Even though he wants to tell him the whole truth, he can't. Hokuto needs to know it by himself.  
  
"Please let's stop seeing each other starting today, Fujiwara-san.." He almost lost himself when he heard those once again from Hokuto.


	4. Chapter 4

Hokuto almost lost his breath when Itsuki released him from his hug. He watched Itsuki leave the apartment without saying a word and when he heard the door got closed, he started to cry hardly, saying those words he truly want to say to him.  
  
"I love you so much, Itsuki. I'm sorry." He kept on repeating those words while crying. Itsuki just stood up outside the apartment, leaning his body on the door while silently listening to his cries.  
  
After some time, he started to walk away and he dialed Kaisei's number once again. He just can't stop protecting Hokuto even though he told him not to see him anymore.  
  
"Kaisei, hire a personal bodyguard for Hokuto. It should be someone we can fully trust, someone that can make Hokuto think he is a new friend." He went inside his car and stared up at Hokuto's apartment before starting to drive back to the company.  
  
Kaisei released a deep sigh after that call. He clearly heard how down Itsuki is when he received his orders. Something happened, he guess. He dialed a number and he started to talk to his close friend from the other line when the call connected.  
  
Ryu took a quick glance and saw that Kaisei is busy talking through the phone. He started to look up at the internet again and see if there are any rumors left. This ugly side of entertainment world will never disappear and internet is the first thing that helps people to spread false information or anything that will give amusement to everyone who uses it.  
  
He suddenly stopped from scrolling when he noticed a certain website. He clicked it and it led him to a fansite. He tried accessing it but he still need to register, so he got his phone and called his friend to ask.  
  
"Takuma, can you help me to access this website? I'll send the link to you." He ended the call and sent the link to Takuma and after a few minutes, he received a username and password from him.  
  
He quickly typed it down and it successfully logged in. The fansite has a plain theme of gray and white but when he clicked the latest blog of the fansite owner, his eyes widened on what he saw.  
  
"Kaisei-san, look at this." His voice sounded so urgent and he scrolled for more, not knowing that the one who approached him is Itsuki.  
  
"Kaisei-san, these are photos of Kaichou and--" He quickly got up from his seat when he saw Itsuki standing besides him and staring at the computer screen.  
  
"Kaichou, I discovered this website and I didn't know that it contains explicit photos." Ryu tried to explain everything but Itsuki took his seat in front of the computer and looked at the whole blog by himself.  
  
He looked away and he started to get nervous since they all know that it will be hell once he get mad. Itsuki is already mad but because of this fansite, he is now madder.  
  
Itsuki stared at each photo and he knows that all of it are taken from his very own house. There is a spy in his house and he didn't even know that this will happen to him since he is the one who picked who will be the guards and maids. Someone has the guts to go against him.  
  
Every photo on the blog is in high definition. How come someone like this person slipped from his fingers? No one dares to throw daggers at him. He got up from the seat and saw the two getting nervous around him.  
  
"Find out who is that fucker and make sure that he or she will never have a place in this country to live at." The two felt the chills went down to their spines and they immediately nodded their heads.  
  
He took his seat in front of his table and he saw a man with the same height as him coming towards him. The man bowed his head and Kaisei quickly introduced him to Itsuki.  
  
"He will be Hokuto-san's bodyguard from now on, Kaichou. He is my close friend and fortunately, he is also friends with Hokuto-san's bestfriend, Shogo-san." The man gave a folder to him and he opened it, showing documents with his information.  
  
"My name is Kamiya Kenta, Kaichou. I am a dance instructor at the dance school where Shogo-kun is also teaching. I have seen Hokuto-san for a few times already before the accident happened and I know he doesn't remember me." Itsuki nodded his head when he heard this while reading the documents.  
  
"I see. You served in military for some years. Why did you stop?" Kenta looked down and smiled faintly.  
  
"I decided to pursue my passion in dancing. I don't think I fit as a military man." Itsuki nodded his head once again and he closed the folder.  
  
"Aside from me, Kaisei and Ryu, you know what to do. Protect Hokuto at all cost. Be a brother to him if you can. That's all." Kenta bowed his head once again as he already understood what Itsuki wants him to do.  
  
Some people may be calling him as a spy but all he want to do is for the good of other people. Kenta started to be a secret bodyguard when he stopped serving for the military. He used his skills and ability he got when he was training and he already became a secret bodyguard of some famous artists. Most of them are receiving threats from the fans, so he discreetly became their friends while he is doing his work.  
  
"Where have you been?" Shogo asked when he arrived at the dance school. He scratched his head lightly and smiled.  
  
"I just went out to talk to a friend. Lovelife problems. I don't even know what to say to her because I'm not good at giving advice." He let out a light laugh while feeding Shogo with some white lies.  
  
"I will visit Hoku-chan now. Would you like to come with me? You met him a few times already, desho?" He nodded his head many times. This is a good chance to get close to Hokuto.  
  
"I wonder if he will remember me. I haven't seen him since that accident." He lowered his voice down since there are still some students around.  
  
"I don't think we should leave him alone for now. The fans and paparazzi started to target him because of Kenchi-san's death. Even though there are new artists nowadays, I don't know why people wants to talk about them. They can't even pay respect to Kenchi-san." Shogo got his bag, so he got his bag as well and they already went out of the dance school to go to Hokuto's apartment.  
  
"I read those articles earlier. Is it true that he is dating the president of Fujiwara Industries?" The dance school is just some minutes of walk away from Hokuto's apartment, so they decided to go to ramen shop first.  
  
"He is. I don't know how it happened. Maybe, it is because he is the one who saved Hoku-chan from that accident? That's all what I can think about it. Hoku-chan never mentioned him to me before he got into the accident." The two ordered three servings of ramen for takeout since Shogo knows that Hokuto loves ramen.  
  
Meanwhile, Hokuto is staring at a certain CD case that he found from the box he got when he looked for the other music sheets. He opened it and read Kenchi's handwriting on the disc.   
  
"Northern star." He mumbled. It is the meaning of his name in English. He turned the DVD player on and put the disc inside. He thought that it is only an audio but it is a video.  
  
He turned the television on and connected the DVD player to it. He repeated the video from the start and watched it. His eyes is hurting so much already because he keeps on crying and he doesn't know until when he will cry.  
  
He took a deep breath and while watching the video, he realized that it is all about him. Kenchi recorded videos of them together and turned it into a movie-like. While staring at the television screen, he started to hear voice from his head again.  
  
He covered his ears with his hands and ran to the bedroom to get the pills that his psychiatrist prescribed to him. His hand is shaking when he opened the bottle that it fell down on the floor and scattered.  
  
He is dumb and numb. He took several pills and swallowed it all, not thinking what will be the effects of it to him. All he want now is to stop those voices in his head. It is making him crazy. When he is about to get out of the bedroom, he felt his knees getting weak and he stumbled down on the floor.  
  
"Itsuki.." He mumbled and he heard some footsteps from the living room. He quickly got up and ran to the living room but he saw no one. The video is still playing and when he turned around, he saw Kenchi.  
  
"Kenchi.." He mumbled once more and he walked towards him. He is hallucinating and he doesn't know that it is one of the effects of getting overdosed in sedatives.  
  
"Kenchi, I thought you died already." He started to cough since he is running out of breath.  
  
"Kenchi, what are you doing here?" He kept on asking him and he blinked his eyes, Kenchi disappeared. He looked around for him and he coughed for more.  
  
"Kenchi.." He kept on calling for his late ex-fiancé but no one answered him. Voices started to fill his head again. His vision is getting hazy, so when he reached the main door, he fell down on the floor. He heard the doorbell rang and outside, he can hear Shogo calling for him.  
  
He is already out of breath when he reached the doorknob. He slowly lost his consciousness as he is feeling nothing already.

* * *

The two furrowed their brows when they reached Hokuto's apartment. They heard from inside that something fell, so Shogo quickly pressed the doorbell. He is waiting for Hokuto to open the door but no one opened it. Kenta turned the doorknob and found out it is unlocked.  
  
The two looked at each other and Shogo nodded his head. Kenta slowly opened the door, being cautious that there might be a thief but when he completely opened the door, they saw Hokuto lying down on the floor and unconscious.  
  
"Hokuto!" The two rushed towards their friend and Kenta quickly carried him in his arms to go to the hospital.  
  
"Call for a cab!" Kenta shouted and Shogo quickly ran out of the apartment building to get a cab. He followed him while carrying Hokuto and he noticed how pale he is.  
  
"Shit." He hissed while running down the stairs. They quickly went inside the cab once it arrived. Shogo got his phone and called Hokuto's parents to tell them that they are rushing their son to the hospital. Kenta can't decide if he will make a call to tell Kaisei that they are on their way to the hospital.  
  
At the end, he sent Kaisei a message and they finally arrived. They called for help and the nurses rushed towards them to bring Hokuto to the emergency room.  
  
The two are watching the nurses and doctors check Hokuto up and one of them started to ask what happened to the patient. Since they don't what happened, the doctor ran a blood test on Hokuto and they found out that he got overdosed with sedatives.  
  
Kenta's phone suddenly rang and he saw Kaisei's name on the screen. He quickly answered it and realized that it is Itsuki.  
  
"What happened to him?" There's a hint of worry in Itsuki's voice and Kenta walked away a bit from Shogo to answer him.  
  
"Overdosed in sedatives. We found him unconscious inside his apartment and now, the doctor said that they will put him under intensive care unit." He quickly followed Shogo since the nurses are already going to the ICU.  
  
He ended the call and hid his phone inside his pocket while they are watching the nurses attached some tubes to Hokuto. He looked at Shogo and saw him almost crying.  
  
"What are you doing to yourself, Hokuto?" Shogo can't help but ask that question while they are outside the ICU. He feels useless since he can't even help his bestfriend from coping up.  
  
Some minutes had passed and the two saw Itsuki and Kaisei rushing towards them. Shogo clenched his fist tight and he threw a punch on Itsuki's face.  
  
"Look at what you did to Hokuto." He gritted his teeth and still wanting to give Itsuki more punches but Kenta held him to stop.  
  
"It is not me who decided for us to stop seeing each other. It's him." Itsuki touched the corner of his lips and saw blood on his finger. Shogo punched him hard.  
  
The doctor went out of the ICU and asked them who is the guardian of the patient but since Hokuto's parents are not yet arriving, Itsuki is the one who talked to the doctor.  
  
"The patient got overdosed of sedatives and we need to stabilize his breathing since the sedatives almost destroyed his respiratory system. It will take weeks or months before he can completely recover. Even though the sedatives have low dosage, he took several pills of it. He will be able to wake up in the next few days." Itsuki took a deep breath and nodded his head before bowing down.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu." It is their first time to see Itsuki bowing his head down completely.  
  
After the doctor left, he just stood up outside the ICU and stared at Hokuto. Kaisei asked him if he is hungry or thirsty but he just shook his head without looking at him.  
  
The visiting hours are already finished but he chose to spend a night at the hospital just to watch Hokuto sleep inside the ICU.  
  
"Itsuki, you also need to take care of yourself." Kaisei is worried about him. After all, he is also Itsuki's friend. Seeing him like this makes him worried.  
  
"Hokuto is safe inside the ICU. You need to be stronger for him. We can go back here tomorrow after work. Hokuto will not want to see you at this state." He slowly nodded his head and followed Kaisei out of the hospital.  
  
It is already midnight when he arrived home. He is too exhausted for this day. He will deal with the spy soon. When he arrived at his bedroom, he threw himself on the bed and without changing his clothes, he slowly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed and Hokuto finally woke up from his deep slumber. All he can do for now is to watch the nurses and doctors check up on him and sleep again. With the tubes attached to his body, even if he wants to move a little, he can't do it. He will be bedridden until the doctor say that the tubes will be removed already.  
  
Itsuki made himself busy with work that he can't even visit Hokuto at the hospital. As long as Kaisei reports to him that Hokuto is fine, he can stop himself from seeing him. Kaisei can't help but to shake his head. He knows that Itsuki is torturing himself.  
  
"Would you like to visit him today? He will be moved to a private room next week already." Kaisei said but Itsuki didn't answer as if he didn't hear him.  
  
"His psychiatrist said that there might be changes with his condition. Hokuto's parents saw a CD when they went back to the apartment. They played it and saw that Kenchi made a short movie about Hokuto." Itsuki slowly lifted his head and looked at Kaisei.  
  
"What?" He mumbled and Kaisei heaved a deep sigh.

"It seems that the movie triggered Hokuto. We all know that whenever he is trying to remember anything, he will hear voices inside his head. This might be the reason why he took the sedatives. The doctor also said that when a person is overdosed with sedatives, he will start to have hallucinations before he can lose consciousness." He massaged his temples as he is trying to absorb everything that Kaisei told him.  
  
"Then, Hokuto had hallucinations of Kenchi?" He rested his body on his seat and closed his eyes for a while.  
  
"That's we concluded but since Hokuto is not yet out from ICU, we are not sure with what really happened to him." He nodded his head and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Finally, Hokuto might recovered his memories already. That's what he think for now but he didn't know that there will be a larger problem than this one.  
  
He has been busy with work and he doesn't want to deal with the spy in his house. The issues about them already died and those people who slandered Hokuto already had their ends. He has no time to wait for them to have their karma.  
  
Because of Itsuki's actions, people from entertainment world started to be cautious. Even though Itsuki is a businessman, knowing that he is taking care of someone from that world, no one will dare to go against him or else, they will end up like those paparazzi. If he is not known as businessman, most of the people will think he is an artist because of his looks.  
  
Itsuki only accepts interview when it is about business. Some networks want to interview him but he knows that their main goal is ask him about his relationship with Hokuto. He is not announcing any official statement about it. Why would he announce his relationship with him if it is a private matter?  
  
No one knows that Hokuto is currently at the hospital except them. He talked to the owner of the hospital and asked him to keep Hokuto's condition a secret one. With the power he holds right now, it is not enough for him to protect Hokuto but at the same time, if Hokuto will not do his part to be strong for himself, everything will just crumble down easily like a tower of cards.  
  
More days had passed and Hokuto is now staying in a private room. Some tubes are already removed but the one that helps him to breathe properly can't be removed yet. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his parents and closest friends gathering around him.  
  
"Okaa-san.. Otou-san.. Shogo.. Kenta-kun.." He whispered in a hoarse voice and then, he closed his eyes again since he is feeling his head hurting so much.  
  
Shogo and Kenta looked at each other. Both of them know that Hokuto doesn't remember Kenta and they haven't seen each other yet again after the accident. The doctor and a nurse came to check him up.  
  
A few moments later, the doctor asked his parents to go to the office to have a talk. They left Hokuto with Kenta and Shogo but after that, Itsuki and Kaisei came. Hokuto slowly opened his eyes again and saw Itsuki but he just stared at him blankly.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked and all of them looked at Itsuki.  
  
"I'm.. Fujiwara Itsuki. It's nice to meet you. Can we be friends?" Itsuki stretched his arm and offered him his hand. He slowly reached for it and held it before nodding his head.  
  
"I'm Yoshino Hokuto. It's nice to meet you, too, Itsuki-kun." He smiled faintly at Itsuki without realizing that he just broke the heart of the man who loves him with his all.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Hokuto has been attending his sessions with his psychiatrist. His parents are happy that he is making a progess on accepting Kenchi's death. He remembers all except the time he had with Itsuki.  
  
Ever since he started the sessions, he is having dreams of himself wearing yukata all the time and it seems he is living in Edo Period. He told about it to his psychiatrist and he received an explanation about it.  
  
"I am a psychiatrist but I believe in past lifetimes. We all have those wonders what we were during our past lifetimes. Maybe, those dreams are happenings from your past lifetime." His psychiatrist explained and he nodded his head.  
  
"It means those people from my dreams were people from my past lifetime and they were related to me. Maybe someday, I will accidentally see them at the streets." He chuckled softly and his psychiatrist nodded his head while smiling.  
  
His psychiatrist is happy with Hokuto's progress. He knows it is hard to accept someone's death especially if the one who died is your fiancé but seeing Hokuto slowly regaining his cheerful personality, he has high hopes that he will fully recover soon.  
  
"Sensei, do you think I can still go back as composer? I have been thinking about this lately and my passion for it, I can't find it anymore." Hokuto started to tell his worries.  
  
"Do whatever that makes you happy, Hokuto. It might take time to know what makes you happy but when you finally found it, it is all worth it, desho?" He smiled widely when he heard those and he nodded his head.  
  
"Hai, I will look for it. I want to experience a lot of things once I retired from entertainment world." After that session, the psychiatrist left already and Itsuki came.  
  
"Itsuki-kun don't have work today?" He asked as he lied down on the hospital bed again. The IV tube is now removed and he is feeling a lot better when they removed it.  
  
"It's lunch time. Have you eaten already?" He looked at the wall clock and saw that it is already noon. He smiled softly and shook his head. Itsuki showed him a paper bag and he saw the logo of his favorite ramen shop.  
  
"How did you know?" He quickly sat up once again on the hospital bed and Itsuki placed the paper bag on the table attached to the bed.  
  
"I asked your bestfriend." Itsuki took his seat on the chair besides him and he noticed that he is staring. He felt his cheeks heating up, so he looked away and got the bowl of ramen out from the paper bag.  
  
"Did you eat already? We can share. I can't finish this all." He bit his lower lip and took the pair of chopsticks.  
  
"Ittadakimasu." He smiled widely and started to eat the ramen but after some minutes, his eyes widened since Itsuki sat on the hospital bed and he is being too close to him.  
  
Itsuki got the chopsticks from him and he started to eat the ramen as well. He stared at him with his puffed cheeks because of the noodles inside his mouth.  
  
"You said you can't finish it all." Itsuki simply said and he ate more ramen. He just realized that they used the same chopsticks to eat the ramen. This made his cheeks red. He snatched the chopsticks from him and continued eating.  
  
He almost choked with his food when he felt Itsuki's hand on his head and gently caressing his hair. He swallowed the food first before looking at him. He is having butterflies in his stomach.  
  
Without any words, Itsuki leaned his face closer to his and kissed his lips gently. He blinked his eyes a few times and the chopsticks he is holding fell down on the blankets. He can feel his blood going up to his head. He leaned his head back to break the kiss and stared at Itsuki.  
  
Itsuki stared back at him and made sure that they are talking by their eyes. He gently cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips deeply. Hokuto slowly closed his eyes and started to kiss him back. He wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him closer.  
  
The kiss lasted for a minute and they stared at each other once more for a while before Hokuto resumed on eating the ramen silently. Itsuki got up from the bed and took the bottle of water from the paper bag. He opened it first before giving it to him.  
  
"I will go back to work once you finished your food." Hokuto slowly nodded his head and he looked at Itsuki once again when he felt his hand on his.  
  
He is thinking of eating slowly just to hold his hand for a longer period but he noticed the time and the lunch time is almost over. He quickly finished the ramen and smiled at him. After that, he received a kiss on forehead from Itsuki and this made him feel flustered.  
  
"I will go now. I will visit you again tomorrow." Itsuki said and he nodded his head. After Itsuki left, he started to make himself busy by playing games. The longer he stay at the hospital, the more he get bored.

* * *

Itsuki arrived at the company and saw a lot of reporters. He raised his brow about this since they all know that the issues about him and Hokuto are now repressed. The reporters are about to swarm him but they felt this dangerous aura from him and they backed up a bit.  
  
"Fujiwara-san, what can you say about those explicit photos of Hokuto-san that are posted online?" Before he can even open his mouth, he saw Kaisei rushing towards him.  
  
"Kaichou." Kaisei gave him his phone and he finally understood why these reporters are trying to have his statement.  
  
"You want my statement? I will give you one but don't ever forget this. You will have your end soon. You dared to bully my Hokuto. You are now going against me. Make sure you will still have a place where you can hide yourself." Itsuki went inside the company after that. They reporters chased him but the guards stopped them from doing so.  
  
This short interview clip of Itsuki spread all over Japan. With this, he gained more supporters but at the same time, they are scared on what he will do to that anonymous person who posted those explicit photos.  
  
After taking down the website that Ryu found weeks ago, the spy decided to post the remaining photos online. Since the spy really wants to go against him, he will give what he or she really wants.  
  
Itsuki started to work on his computer. He never told anyone about it but he can be a hacker sometimes if he will want to. He started to trace the IP address of the person who posted the photos. Even though it is a dummy account, he can know who is it because of the device he or she used to post it.  
  
It took him just a few minutes to know the IP address. He located where it is and he is right. The one who posted it lives in his house. He got his phone and dialed his home telephone number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" It is his nanny. He quickly instructed her not to speak while he is talking to him and it seems the old woman understood that something is happening.  
  
"Nanny, there is someone who is walking towards my room. Can you follow that person?" Without saying anything, Itsuki's nanny silently went to his room. Since the telephone is wireless, she carried it.  
  
"What are you doing here, Rika?" Itsuki shifted his body from his seat while listening to his nanny.  
  
"I'm just checking if Itsuki-sama's room needs some cleaning." So, it is a maid?  
  
"You know that Itsuki doesn't like other people going inside his room without his permission and we just cleaned his room a few days ago." Right. This Rika planted a spy camera in his room. Why would she do it to the extent that she needs to upload those photos online? To ruin Hokuto or to ruin him?  
  
"Gomenasai." He heard footsteps and it seems they are already out of his room.  
  
"I will prepare your favorite food later. Come home early for dinner, ne?" After that call, he asked Kaisei to give him the profiles of the maids he hired a few years ago.  
  
Kaisei gave him the folder and he looked for the profile of this Rika. He found the profile and he stared at her photo. She has been a maid in his house for almost five years. He was already a graduating college student when she became a maid. His family was still there when he hired her. He remembers that he just randomly picked her out of those 100 maids who tried their luck to be a maid in Fujiwara Household.  
  
While staring at her photo, he realized that she looks like someone. He can't help but to curse when he realized that Rika looks like Kenchi. So, this is all about revenge?  
  
"Kaisei, look for more information about this Rika." He gave the profile to Kaisei and then, he dialed Hokuto's number.  
  
"Itsuki-kun, doushitano?" He can't help but to smile whenever Hokuto is saying his name.  
  
"Would you like to go out of the country for a while?" This made Hokuto excited but at the same time, he started to get worried because his doctor and psychiatrist might not let him go out of the hospital.  
  
"But my doctor will not let me out of the hospital." He can clearly hear disappointment and sadness in Hokuto's voice.  
  
"It will be just two days. We will still be careful when we go there. I will talk to your doctor, ne?" He felt relieved since Hokuto doesn't know yet the photos online.  
  
He immediately called Hokuto's doctor right after that. The doctor gave him instructions on what he should do and what he should not do when they fly to other country. Since it is only two days and two nights, the doctor already gave his consent. His nanny said to come home early for dinner, so before he go home, he prepared some things first for their trip tomorrow morning.  
  
"Tadaima." He smiled widely when he arrived home. After the maids and his nanny welcomed him back, he went straight to his room to take a shower and change clothes.  
  
His eyes started to wander since he is looking for the spy camera. It took him minutes before he can find it. It gave him a hard time to look for it since it is so small and it is attached on the corner of the bookshelf which is just in front of his bed. He turned it off first and saw that it has a memory card inside.  
  
Technology is too advance nowadays that a little spy camera like the one he is holding can last for some months without turning it off. After the dinner, he already went back to his room and he checked all the videos in the memory card. He can't believe that even his changing of clothes are all recorded.  
  
He watched the very first recording from the memory card. He saw how Rika installed the spy camera in his room and this will be an evidence against her soon. He copied the video file to his laptop and sent it to Kaisei. He will keep the rest of the recordings since it also includes the day when him and Hokuto made love. He can use it to tease Hokuto when the right time comes.  
  
On the other side, Hokuto is already sleeping and his parents are there to take care of him. He can already do things on his own but since he is staying in a private room, he has no one to talk with.  
  
Shogo and Kenta are visiting him everyday right after their work and sometimes, they are bringing food for them to eat. Kenta is still doing his work as Hokuto's secret bodyguard. No one knows what will happen in the future, so he always keep his guard up.  
  
Hokuto is currently having a dream. He found himself wearing a yukata while carrying a cat with a soft and fluffy fur. He looked at its name tag and it says, 'Mars.'  
  
"Young Master Hokuto, Itsuki-sama has already arrived." He raised his brows when he heard a voice from behind. Right. His psychiatrist said that these kind of dreams might be happenings from his past lifetime.  
  
He followed the woman out of the room and he saw Itsuki wearing a yukata. It has the same design with the yukata he is wearing. He smiled at Itsuki, not knowing that he is already his husband in that lifetime.  
  
"Okaerinasai." He smiled widely while staring at Itsuki. He saw him smiling back at him and he felt his lips on his forehead. He noticed the gold ring on Itsuki's finger, so he looked at his finger and saw the same gold ring.  
  
"We are married?" He asked and Itsuki found his question weird. He felt his arm around his waist and Itsuki pointed at the large portrait attached on the wall.  
  
"We got married last year, desho? That's our wedding portrait." Itsuki said and he blinked his eyes for a few times when he saw it.  
  
"What year is it already?" He asked once again and Itsuki looked at him with such questioning look.  
  
"It's already 1620. Are you forgetting things already, anata?" His eyes widened when he heard Itsuki's answer.  
  
"Hoku-chan? Hoku-chan, wake up." He quickly sat up on the hospital bed while breathing heavily. He saw his parents with worried look and he just smiled at them faintly.  
  
"I just.. had a dream. Don't worry. My psychiatrist said that these dreams will keep on coming." He wiped his sweat on his forehead and he stared at his finger. He was wearing a gold ring. The presence of the ring still lingers around his finger.  
  
"Drink some water." His father got him a bottle of water and he accepted it. While drinking, he looked at his parents' hands to see their wedding rings. The wedding rings nowadays already have designs.  
  
"Are you okay now? Do you want me to call a nurse?" He shook his head and smiled at his mother. He gave back the bottle of water to his father and lied down on the hospital bed once again. He released a sigh of relief as he slowly went back to his sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It's four in the morning when Itsuki went to the hospital to get Hokuto. He did not bring too much clothes since they will only be out for two days and two nights. Since Hokuto is still sleeping when he arrived, he has no choice but to carry him in his arms and he didn't bother to change his hospital clothes into casual ones.  
  
Kaisei quickly drove the two to the airport since the private plane is already waiting for them. In order to avoid people, Itsuki used one of his family's private planes. Why would he need to book flights for them when they have their own planes?  
  
Hokuto slowly opened his eyes and he found himself inside a hotel room. He looked around for Itsuki and he heard the water from the bathroom. He got up from the bed and he pushed the curtains to the side.  
  
"Kirei.." He mumbled while staring at the city night view. He realized that they are in New York.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He turned his head and saw Itsuki. He smiled widely at him and stared at the view again.  
  
"You love it?" He nodded his head while smiling and Itsuki's scent reached his nose. He completely turned his body around and wrapped his arms around his nape to kiss his lips deeply.  
  
Itsuki kissed him back deeply and pressed their bodies together as he is only wearing a bathrobe since he just finished taking a shower. He slowly broke the kiss after some moments.  
  
"Take a shower. We will go somewhere." Hokuto nodded his head and he rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower since he is excited on where they will go.  
  
When he got out of the bathroom with only a bathrobe on his body, he saw a large box on the bed with a note on it. He looked around and saw that Itsuki is not there.  
  
He smiled widely when he read the note and then, he opened the box and saw a pair of clothes. It looks expensive and at the same time, classy. It took him time before he can completely finish preparing himself. He looked around once more if he still need to bring some things like phone or wallet but he remembered that he woke up there only bringing the hospital clothes he was wearing.  
  
He went down to the lobby area and he saw Itsuki waiting for him. He sneaked from behind and covered his eyes with his hands. He chuckled lightly when Itsuki held his hands and placed kisses on it.  
  
"Where we will go?" He asked but Itsuki just smiled at him and held his hand tightly. The two went out of the hotel and a white Lamborghini Convertible stopped in front of them. The hotel staff quickly went out of the car and Itsuki told him to get in.  
  
Hokuto just followed him since he doesn't know what Itsuki is thinking that time. He fastened the seatbelt and Itsuki started to drive. The cold night breeze touched his face and he slowly closed his eyes to feel it.  
  
They stopped in front of a restaurant and had their dinner there. Without looking at the menu, he asked spaghetti with meatballs and orange juice for his meal. Itsuki stared at him for some seconds before he laughed softly.  
  
At the end, Itsuki ordered steak and a bottle of red wine. He added fries for Hokuto since he looks like craving for American food. After the dinner, the two stopped by the arcade and played there for an hour.

Itsuki stopped the car at the side and they got out of it to enjoy the view from that spot. The lights from the buildings glimmered on Hokuto's eyes and he looked up at the sky.  
  
"There are so many stars tonight." He mumbled while staring at the starry night sky. He smiled widely and looked at Itsuki.  
  
"Hokuto." He felt his arms around him and his smile got wider. Until now, he is having butterflies in his stomach.  
  
He feels so comfortable now that he is in Itsuki's arms. He is always waiting for Itsuki to come to the hospital and visit him and yesterday, they kissed for the first time. Somehow, he feels like everyone is hiding something from him.  
  
"Ne, Itsuki-kun. Are you hiding something from me?" He asked and it seems Itsuki didn't expect that he will ask that question to him.  
  
"Why would I hide something from you? Don't you trust me enough?" He bit his lips and now, he is feeling guilty that he is doubting Itsuki.  
  
"I trust you. I'm sorry if I asked you that. It just it feels like everyone is hiding something from me." Itsuki shook his head and kissed his forehead.  
  
"We are all here for you. We will do everything for you. I will do everything for you, no matter what it takes." He stared at him and he can feel his heart beating so fast. He is falling for this man more and he is getting scared that someday, he might leave him.  
  
"You will not leave me, desho? You will stay with me." Itsuki nodded his head and smiled at him. Right. Itsuki will not leave him. Itsuki will be always by his side.  
  
"Hokuto, let's get married." He stopped for a while as he is trying to absorb what Itsuki said.  
  
"We? You and me? Married?" He asked and Itsuki nodded his head.  
  
"You want to marry me?" He asked once more and Itsuki nodded his head again.  
  
"Are you sure?" Itsuki chuckled and he nodded his head once again.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure, Yoshino Hokuto." His face turned red and he blinked his eyes for a few times before burying his face on his chest.  
  
"Is this how you answer yes to my proposal?" He lifted his head and hit his chest lightly. He can't believe that all of these are happening just within a night.  
  
"You're always surprising me but yes. My answer is yes, Fujiwara Itsuki-san." He smiled so sweetly and he closed his eyes as their lips touched.

* * *

"This one looks good but this also looks good." Hokuto pouted while staring at the engagement rings in front of him.  
  
"Just pick one. Pick the one you love the most." They have been looking for rings for an hour already and until now, Hokuto still can't choose which one.  
  
At the end, he picked the pair of engagement rings with a few carats of diamond on it. Itsuki gave his black card to the staff and then, he got his phone to take a photo of the rings.  
  
"What will you do with that?" He asked while looking at the photo that Itsuki just captured.  
  
"Memories." Itsuki got his black card back and he put it inside his wallet. The staff put the box of rings in a simple but delicate paper bag and gave it to Hokuto.  
  
The two went back to the hotel already and while Hokuto is changing his clothes into pajamas, Itsuki made an account in Instagram and posted the photo of their engagement rings. He even tagged Hokuto on the post but since his phone is in Japan, he will not be able to see the post.  
  
Meanwhile in Japan, news about Itsuki having his official Instagram account surprised everyone. They quickly followed the account and they saw the photo of the rings.  
  
 _'It's official! They are getting married!'_  
  
 _'I can't believe this! When will be the wedding?'_  
  
 _'Congratulations, Itsuki-san! Congratulations, Hokuto-san!'_  
  
 _'It looks like they are not in Japan now. Look at the location!'_  
  
 _'They are already having their honeymoon in New York?! Omedetou!'_  
  
Itsuki left his phone on the table and followed Hokuto to the bathroom to change clothes as well. When the two went out, they saw his phone vibrating nonstop. Hokuto got his phone and turned the screen on.  
  
"What's happening?" He asked and they saw a bunch of notifications from Itsuki's account. He clicked one of it and saw that the post gained hundreds of thousands likes.  
  
"I didn't know you have Instagram account." He started to read the comments and he saw a lot of people congratulating them.  
  
"I just made it when we got here." He quickly looked at him and showed him the number of followers he have already.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me." Itsuki shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
"Let's take a photo of our engagement rings." Since he is the one who is holding the phone, they positioned their hands near the glass windows and it also shows the city night view from their hotel room.  
  
He took a few shots of it and he chose the best one to post it on Itsuki's account. Itsuki got his phone from him and he is the one who typed down the caption.  
  
It is only morning in Japan, so it is given that most of the people there are awake and scrolling on internet. Fans went crazy when they saw the next post. They can't help but to feel jealous since Itsuki is one of the most sought-after bachelors in their country and now, he is already engaged.  
  
"If you became an artist, I'm sure that you will be the most popular." He smiled and gave Itsuki a peck on his cheek.  
  
Itsuki decided to feed more sweetness to the fans. He gently pulled Hokuto in front of the whole body mirror near the bed and he hugged him tightly from behind. They are wearing pajamas with the same design, so he took more photos of them.  
  
"You're having fun with this." Hokuto chuckled softly while gently caressing Itsuki's cheek. He turned his head to the side and kissed his lips deeply. Itsuki didn't hesitate to kiss him back. The two made out for a while before they can even post another photo on the account.

* * *

"Bullshits!" A woman in early thirties screamed in frustrations, wiping out all the things on the table with the use of her hands and arms and throwing all the fragile and breakable ones to the floor.  
  
"They can't get married! They can't get married!" She kept on screaming until she got a fruit knife and started to stab Hokuto's photo attached on the dartboard.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you so much, Yoshino Hokuto! I can't forgive you for killing my brother! You stole my brother and Itsuki away from me!" Her eyes turned cold while stabbing Hokuto's photo but when she saw Itsuki's photo, her eyes went soft.  
  
"You will be mine soon, darling." A smile formed on her lips but the urge to remove Hokuto in their lives is stronger than her so-called love for Itsuki.  
  
Meanwhile, Itsuki stared at Hokuto's sleeping face. He can't sleep. Maybe it is because they are finally engaged and his heart is screaming because of happiness. The fact that Hokuto forgot what happened to them after that accident, he slowly accepted it. For him, it is better to forget things that will just make Hokuto hurt again.  
  
Tomorrow will be a new chapter for both of them. He will make Hokuto as his new legal guardian and at the same time, his spouse. He will be able to have more rights to protect him. He is happy that the sessions with his psychiatrist are giving him improvements. He stayed with Kenchi for more than half a decade. It must be hard for him to move on but seeing him happy and smiling is one of the best things now.  
  
He gently placed a kiss on his lips and it woke him up. Starting today, he will see him waking up besides him and this makes him very happy. He pulled him closer and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Why are you not sleeping yet?" Hokuto mumbled as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"I can't sleep. Maybe you can tire me out, so I can sleep?" Hokuto covered his face with his hands and turned his body around to hug the pillow instead.  
  
"I want to sleep, fucker." Even though Hokuto said that, they ended up making love senselessly.  
  
Hokuto dug his nails on Itsuki's bare back while moaning softly. Their bodies are already sweating heavily but it seems his fiancé doesn't have any plan on taking a rest.  
  
"Itsuki." He mumbled while panting heavily. He started to nibble his earlobe but it just made Itsuki harder inside him. He accepted every deep thrusts and his body is trembling because of pleasure.  
  
"Baby, you're too deep." He moaned softly as the bed started to creak. Every thrust is too intense and it is making him crazy. Pain and pleasure started to mix and his toes curled when he felt his warm loads deep inside him.  
  
"I want more of you, Hokuto." Itsuki groaned near his ear and he started to move once again between his thighs. His fiancé is insatiable and it is his responsibility to make him satisfied with the use of his body.  
  
"Take me as much as you want." He hugged him tighter but Itsuki changed their positions and now, he is on fours and he can't help but moan loudly since the tip keeps on hitting his spot.  
  
He gripped on the bedsheets tightly and he almost screamed when he released his loads on it. He felt Itsuki's lips on his back and he closed his eyes when he started to fill his skin with marks.  
  
"Baby, I'm already tired. I want to sleep already." He said between his moans but Itsuki seems like he didn't hear anything. His knees and arms are feeling weak already. He got the chance to take a rest for a while since Itsuki suddenly stopped from moving.  
  
"Let's sleep now, baby." He mumbled but he felt Itsuki's lips nibbling his earlobe. He let out a soft moan and closed his eyes.  
  
"Later." Itsuki whispered to his ear and he started to move again. He tried to keep himself awake but after some moments, he fell down on the bed, unconscious because of sleepiness and tiredness.

* * *

It is already past noon when Hokuto woke up. He looked around and saw no one but himself. He got up from the bed and covered his body with the blankets and looked for Itsuki.  
  
"Itsuki-kun?" He called for him but no one answered. He looked for Itsuki's phone and he found it on the couch.  
  
"Mou. Where is he?" He puffed his cheeks. He took a photo of the daylight view of the city and posted it on Itsuki's account but he put his initials on the caption.  
  
After posting, he called for room service and ordered hamburger, fries and iced lemon tea. While waiting for the food, he checked the dresser if he have something to wear and he found another pair of clothes for him but this time, it is a white tuxedo. He got the note attached on it and read it.  
  
"Get down when you are ready." He mumbled while reading the note and then, he heard the doorbell. He quickly threw the blankets to the bed and reached for the bathrobe to wear it.  
  
He opened the door and saw the food that he ordered. He smiled widely and bowed his head and thanked the staff who brought his order. After eating his food, he took a rest for some minutes before taking a shower. His body hurts but he can still move.  
  
He looked at the mirror while fixing his bowtie. He can't think of any reason why Itsuki will want him to wear a tuxedo. Is this day a special day? It is almost five already. He got Itsuki's phone and he went down to the lobby area but when he got there, Itsuki is not even around.  
  
A hotel staff approached him and told him that Itsuki is waiting for him at the venue. He raised his brows but he followed the hotel staff outside. He saw a white limousine waiting for him. He went inside the limousine and he started to look around.  
  
"I will kill Itsuki for making me nervous." He muttered, feeling his palms getting sweaty. He turned on the screen of Itsuki's phone and explored it.  
  
He opened his contacts and saw that there are only few registered numbers. He checked the music folder and found it empty. He checked the messages and they are all about business and work. He checked the call log and it is full of Kaisei's name.  
  
"His phone is so plain." He mumbled and he finally checked the gallery. Before he can open it, it says it need the password. His brows raised when he put his birthday and it opened.  
  
"Pervert." His cheeks started to heat up when he saw a lot of his photos but most of them are their explicit photos.  
  
"I'm marrying a pervert." He quickly turned the screen off and put it back inside his coat pocket. He felt the car stopped and the door went open.  
  
He went out of the limousine and realized that it is already night. He looked around and found himself in awe. The trees are full of lights and he saw the pavement with full of rose petals.  
  
"Your groom is waiting for you." The driver said and he bowed his head.  
  
Wait. Groom? He started to walk and he followed the rose petals. He keeps on looking around since the lights are so beautiful as if they are fallen stars from the night sky. He stopped from walking when he saw a table at the side. He walked towards it and he saw small bottles and every bottle is full or stars made with paper. He took one and stared at it but he put it down on the table again since he needs to see Itsuki.  
  
He continued on walking and he saw another table. This time, it is full of pots of forget-me-nots. He doesn't know what Itsuki is up to but he is already getting teary. Forget-me-not is his favorite. He got a pot of it and he smiled when he smelled it.  
  
He continued on walking again. Another table again. This time, the only thing on the table is a boutonniere made with forget-me-nots. He saw the note and read it. Then, he put it on his left chest before walking again.  
  
Finally, he saw an arch and it is decorated with flowers and lights. He swallowed hard when he saw his parents and his closest friends waiting for him. He saw unfamiliar faces but he knows that it is Itsuki's family. Itsuki's nanny is also there and all of them are waiting for him. His tears started to fall when he heard the piano play.  
  
It is really their wedding night. He stood up under the wedding arch and stared at Itsuki who is waiting for him at the end of the aisle and wearing a black tuxedo. Everything makes him feel so overwhelmed.  
  
He started to walk to the aisle and tears fell more from his eyes when he saw all of them smiling at him. He saw his parents getting teary and he badly want to hug them tight but he can do it later. He finally reached the end of the aisle and he stared at Itsuki.  
  
"Let's get married tonight, Hokuto." Itsuki smiled at him and he cupped his cheeks to wipe his tears. He nodded his head and smiled back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Senpai, please accept this!" Hokuto blinked his eyes when a girl wearing a high school uniform handed him a pink envelope. He quickly looked around and he found himself at the school hallway.

A lot of students are watching them but he bowed his head and rejected the girl's confession to him. After that, he saw Itsuki walking towards him, wearing the same high school uniform that he is wearing. There are four more guys behind him and he barely know them.

"It seems you're more popular than me, Hokuto." Itsuki said and until now, he is confused.

"Itsuki-kun, where are we?" He asked and he saw Shogo among the four guys. All of them gave him a weird look but Itsuki wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"The class will start soon. You don't want Tetsuya-sensei to get mad at us, don't you?" He quickly shook his head while staring at Itsuki.

"Hokuto. Hokuto, wake up." He immediately opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He saw Itsuki in front of him with a worried look.

"Baby, what's wrong? You had a bad dream?" He sat up on the bed and hugged him tightly. Right. They are already married and it's been a month since they got married. He felt Itsuki's arms around him and he closed his eyes again to calm down.

"You're safe here with me." Itsuki mumbled and he nodded his head.

Last week, two guys tried to attack him when he was on his way to Itsuki's company to bring him lunch. Good thing that Kenta is with him or else, he will end up at the hospital again.

Itsuki is now getting more worried that Rika will do worse than that. He is watching all of her actions and just this month, he learned that she has connections from underworld. He doesn't really want to deal with her but since she is targeting his husband, he just can't let her do what she wants.

That woman is psychotic. Kaisei found her medical results and they learned that she has schizophrenia. They also learned that she is Kenchi's half-sister. When they learned about those, he quickly fired her as a maid. Rika protested but since she sensed that Itsuki already know about it, she just gave him a maniac smile and packed her things before leaving the Fujiwara Household.

The two are already living in a smaller house in which there is a tight security. They didn't hire a maid anymore since Hokuto can do all the household chores by himself. They have guards around the residence and at the same time, only families from higher class are their neighbors.

Hokuto doesn't really care about their neighbors but of course, he also need to interact with them. He found them kind but Itsuki told him to be cautious because not all people are kind enough. He understands that his husband is worried about him but he is also worried that he might not be strong enough for him.

After that dream, he didn't sleep anymore. He got up from the bed and started to prepare breakfast since the sun is about to rise already. Itsuki followed him and watched him move around the kitchen.

When he served the food and coffee on the table, Itsuki pulled him to his lap and hugged him. He smiled softly and gently kissed his lips before wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I will not go to work today. Let's do something you want to do." He nodded his head and gave Itsuki another gentle kiss.

"But we will not make love today. You keep on tiring me for weeks already. And you can't protest to your husband's decision." He placed a finger on Itsuki's lips and he laughed softly when Itsuki glared at him. His pervert husband seems to have lots of energy for him.

"After we eat breakfast, can I eat you?" He pinched his cheeks and stood up from his lap already. He took the apron off and placed it on the kitchen counter before taking his seat on the chair besides him.

"I just told you a while ago, Fujiwara-san. No making love today." He thanked for the food and started on eating the breakfast he prepared for them.

"Can't you just give your husband a treat after weeks of busy work at the company?" He shook his head and shoved a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth and also a strip of bacon.

"Eat." Itsuki heaved a deep sigh and munched the food that his husband fed him.

Hokuto noticed that Itsuki is not touching the food and coffee he prepared, so he rolled his eyes and ignored him. After finishing the food, he cleaned the dishes but still, Itsuki is not eating his portion. Seems like the pervert cat is sulking.

"Eat or you will not have a round with me." He raised his brow with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Only a round? Your husband deserve a whole day and night love making with you!" Itsuki protested but he glared at him.

"If you already forgot, you have been making love with me every night for weeks already. Since the night we got married. I deserve a rest from your dick, Mister." He opened the fridge and got the bowl of sliced strawberries and kiwis. After that, he left Itsuki sulking at the kitchen.

He sat down on the couch and turned the television on to watch some movies. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and switched the cooking channel to a movie channel. Before he can even start to watch the movie, he heard some footsteps behind him and he started to struggle when someone covered his mouth and nose with a cloth.

He quickly lost his consciousness since he inhaled the chloroform from the cloth. The man in black carried him on his shoulder while the other man immediately saw Itsuki walking out of the kitchen.

"Hokuto!" The two men rushed out of the house and quickly got inside a black van.

Itsuki looked around and saw all of the guards unconscious on the ground. He ran back inside the house and got his phone to call Kaisei. He snatched his car keys from the table and followed the black van.

"Kaisei, they got Hokuto. I'll send you the plate number of the van. Locate it. I'm sure it is Rika." He ended the call and sent the plate number to Kaise through text message.

He pressed the accelerator and focused on chasing the van. He didn't own a sports car for nothing.

On the other side, Kaisei and Ryu immediately located the van and at the same time, searched for the owner's profile. It is a stolen plate number. Ryu quickly called the authority to check all the surveillance cameras around the city.

"Rika is connected to underworld. I'm sure that she hired those men in black." Kaisei got his phone and called his friend to get some help.

"Yamasho-san, can you help me? My boss' husband is kidnapped. Can you send me the profiles of those people who are connected to Tachibana Rika? You know what I mean." After that call, he received a link from his friend.

He clicked the link and it led him to a folder. He opened all the documents inside the folder and saw the profiles of those people from underworld. He called his friend once again and asked for another help.

"Yamasho-san, you have connections, desho?" Kaisei opened a website and he transfered a large sum of money to his friend's account. Of course, help from underworld needs a lot of money.

* * *

"Let me explain. Please." Hokuto found himself naked and tears are falling down from his eyes. He felt the man's hand around his neck and he started to struggle from his grip.

"Even if you two have sex in front of me, we will never have divorce." He started to choke as he is already running out of air to breath.

"Let me go." He mumbled and he shifted his gaze to the woman besides the man. He saw her grinning widely at him and he slowly closed his eyes once again.

Hokuto shut his eyes open as he gasped for some air. Another dream. He looked around and he realized that his wrists and legs are tied up.

"Where am I?" He mumbled while trying to loosen the rope around his wrists.

"You're already awake." He heard a voice from behind and it is one of Itsuki's maids in the country house.

"You're the maid. What are you doing here? Why am I here? Where is Itsuki?" He started to ask questions but a slap fell on his face, making his cheek red and stingy.

"Why are you doing this?! What did I do to you?!" Rika sat on a wooden chair and kicked his back with the high heels she is wearing. He screamed in pain, feeling his body getting weak. He cursed Itsuki in his mind for making him so weak because too much making love.

"You sure you don't know what you did?" Rika asked and the door went open. A tall man with the same features of Kenchi came. She smirked and kicked Hokuto once again but this time on his stomach, hearing a loud scream from him.

"Kenchi.." He mumbled and his heart started to beat so fast when the man carried him and put him down on the bed.

"What will you do?" He tried to crawl away from him but the man pulled him back and started to rip his clothes.

"No! Please! Stop that!" He tried to loosen the ropes around his legs and wrists again but it is too tight and it is just scraping his skin because of the friction.

"You're not Kenchi! You're not him!" His tears started to fall as he keep on struggling from the man's grip.

Rika prepared a video camera for this moment and she left the room once it started recording. Hokuto started to scream as the man started to violate his body.

"Stop that! Please! No!" He kept on screaming and suddenly, he heard a subtle sound on the floor. The man took his wedding and engagement rings off from his fingers and threw it on the floor.

He shut his eyes closed as he feel the man's length going deep inside him. He kept on screaming but it is making him weaker. He kept on calling Itsuki in his mind but it seems the luck is not on his side anymore.

His tears keep on falling and he is just staring on the ceiling since he can't move his body. He slowly shifted his gaze to the man when he felt him removing the ropes around his legs and wrists. Tears fell down from his eyes more as he realized that the man only removed the ropes to have more ways to violate his body.

He tried to kick him off but this man is much stronger than him. He started to scream once again but he felt a tight grip around his neck.

"Hokuto!" Finally, he heard Itsuki's voice. He is about to lose consciousness already since the man tightened his grip around his neck.

He gasped for some air when Itsuki pulled him off from him and started throwing some punches. He pulled the bedsheets and tried to cover himself while crying hardly.

The man lost consciousness and Itsuki tried to approach him but he shouted at him while trying to hide himself.

"Please.. don't touch me. I'm already dirty." He cried and Itsuki suddenly felt that he is stepping on something. He looked at it and he saw Hokuto's wedding and engagement rings.

"Hokuto, let's go home now. You are now safe." Itsuki tried to hold his tears when he picked up the rings. He failed as his husband. He failed as his protector.

"Just.. kill me." Itsuki shook his head many times and for the first time, he cried. He hugged him tightly and he put the rings on his fingers again but Hokuto hid his hands away.

"I'm not worthy to be your husband anymore." Hokuto said between his sobs and he tightened his hug around him.

"No. You are worth it, Hokuto. Listen to me, please? I'm your husband. Trust me, please?" The police finally arrived and arrested the man. They also got the video camera as an evidence against the crime and they are now searching for Rika who immediately fled before the man violate Hokuto.

* * *

It's been half a year since Hokuto decided to live in Miyazaki with his parents. They are still married but it seems Hokuto doesn't want to go back to their house anymore because of what happened.

"Kaichou." Kaisei gave Itsuki his phone and he saw the article about Kenchi's identical twin committing suicide inside the prison. He stared coldly on the phone screen as he remembered those two men in black who kidnapped Hokuto taking their own lives in front of him.

Eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth. Last week, Rika's dead body was found floating on the river and the autopsy says that she got overdosed with drugs. Basically, this news reached Kenchi's identical twin and it led him to take his own life inside the prison.

He took a small velvet box from his drawer and he opened it, showing Hokuto's wedding and engagement rings. Every week, he is calling Hokuto's parents, asking them about his husband's condition. He is also always contacting Hokuto's psychiatrist for some good news.

"Itsuki, do you think it is already time for you to visit Hokuto?" Kaisei suddenly asked and he shook his head.

"I'm not in the right position to say this but I'm also your friend and Hokuto's friend. This time, he needs you. Even if he push you away, you are his husband. Being a husband means being a lifetime partner." Kaisei is right. Why is he torturing himself here in Tokyo when he can live with Hokuto in Miyazaki or anywhere he will want?

Later that night, Itsuki packed some of his clothes since he decided to go to Miyazaki tomorrow morning. He is already on his way to the bedroom to take a rest when he heard the doorbell rang. He looked at the wall clock and it is already eleven in the evening. Who will visit him at this hour?

He walked to the main door and opened it. His eyes widened when he see Hokuto with his luggage besides him. He badly wants to hug him but he might freak out.

"Kaisei called me and said you are not taking care of yourself. You're not eating properly and always overworking. You got thin, anata." He stared at Hokuto for some seconds before he finally pulled him to his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Hokuto." He felt his arms around him and this made him smile widely.

"Tadaima." His heart jumped in happiness when he heard that from Hokuto. He kissed his forehead a few times and this made Hokuto chuckle softly.

"Okaerinasai." He leaned his head down and started to kiss his lips deeply. Hokuto smiled sweetly and kissed his husband back.


	8. Chapter 8

Hokuto served a plate of fried chicken and two bowls of steamed rice on the table. It is past midnight already when he finished from cooking. He took his seat besides his husband and they started to eat.

"How are you now?" Itsuki suddenly asked and he smiled at him. He took a bite from the piece of fried chicken he got before answering.

"I'm getting fine. Less nightmares already. My psychiatrist said that everything will be over soon." He took a spoonful of rice inside his mouth and looked at Itsuki.

"You watched the news already, desho?" He nodded his head and stared down on his food.

"It's already over. You will stay here with me already, desho? You will not leave me anymore." Itsuki stopped from eating as well and waited for him to answer.

"I love you, Itsuki. My love for you will never change even though a lot of things happened." He chuckled softly when Itsuki pecked his lips.

"And you know that I love you more than everything." He gently cupped his cheeks and stared at him while smiling softly.

"I missed your handsome face. I missed your smiles. I missed everything about you." Itsuki rested his forehead on his and closed his eyes. He closed his eyes as well and enjoyed that quiet but intimate moment they are having.

After eating and cleaning the dishes, Hokuto went inside their walk-in closet and saw a lot of new pairs of pajamas. Itsuki filled it with new clothes, accessories and shoes he can use everyday. He took the pajamas with the same design that Itsuki is wearing and put it on.

When he went back to the bedroom, he saw Itsuki playing games on his phone while sitting on the bed. He will unpack his luggage later when he had his rest already. Itsuki stopped from playing when he sat down besides him.

"Sleepy?" Itsuki asked and he shook his head. He felt his arms around him and he snuggled on him. Itsuki got the velvet box from the bedside table and opened it.

"Maybe you can already wear these again, right?" Itsuki got the engagement ring first and slipped it on his finger.

"No one can take these rings off from your fingers anymore." He smiled widely and nodded his head as Itsuki slipped the wedding ring on his finger this time. He lifted his head and stared at Itsuki and a few seconds later, his vision went black.

"Hokuto!" He turned his head and saw two people talking at the dark hallway. He slowly approached them and his eyes widened when he saw his sixteen-year-old self.

"Danna-sama is already here and he wants us to spend the night together." Young Hokuto said with a small smile.

"We need to save more money. We will get out of here soon." Young Hokuto nodded his head and the guy gently patted his head before walking away.

Young Hokuto looked at him and smiled widely. He didn't say anything but his eyes talked to him as if he is inviting him to go inside the tatami room. He followed the Young Hokuto inside and he saw Itsuki waiting for the Young Hokuto.

"Danna-sama, do you want some tea?" Itsuki looks so young and he saw him nodding his head.

Young Hokuto poured some tea on the cup and sat across Itsuki and waited for him to finish it. When Young Itsuki is already finished with his tea, Young Hokuto stood up from his seat and took his yukata off.

He watched the two make love and he saw Young Hokuto staring at him while accepting all the touches that Young Itsuki is giving to him. He opened his mouth but no voice came out. The silence is deafening and only Young Hokuto and Itsuki's voices can be heard.

He tried to leave the room but he can't even open the door. He tried to touch every thing inside the tatami room and he realized that he is only like a spirit. He saw the calendar attached on the wall. He is in year 1619. Is this his first lifetime? He looked at Young Hokuto and he received a nod from him. They can only talk with their minds, so he started to ask him some questions.

"How did you end up here?" He asked and Young Hokuto gave him a sad smile.

"Our father's legal wife kicked us out of the household and sent us here in Shinmachi to be courtesans." He can't help but to feel awkward since they are talking while his younger version is making love with Itsuki's younger version.

"So, you are selling your body to Itsuki?" Young Hokuto nodded his head and he slowly closed his eyes as Young Itsuki finished a round with him.

"Itsuki will be your husband in this lifetime, desho?" He received another nod from Young Hokuto and he felt relieved with that.

"Will I see you again?" Young Hokuto shook his head while panting heavily.

"You will see the other me from other lifetime. Please send my regards to him." He smiled softly at Young Hokuto and nodded his head. He looked at his hands and it is slowly vanishing.

"Your time is up already. Please tell Itsuki-sama that our love will never change. Our love for our Itsukis will never change." He stared at Young Hokuto's eyes and he clearly saw the love he have for Young Itsuki.

"Itsuki-sama, please use me as much as you want." Young Hokuto whispered as he shifted his gaze to Young Itsuki.

The two Hokutos tried to reach each other with their hands but the current Hokuto suddenly heard Itsuki's voice calling for him. He closed his eyes and when he opened it, he saw Itsuki in front of him with a worried look.

"What's wrong, Hokuto? You're staring at me for minutes already." He smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around Itsuki's nape.

"Let's sleep? I'm feeling tired already." The two lied down on the bed and Itsuki got the small remote control for the lights to turn it off. He slowly closed his eyes and he finally fell asleep in his arms.

A man wearing black clothes is resting his body on the wall outside and a smile formed on his lips. He slid his hands inside his pockets and started to walk away from the house, slowly disappearing to the darkness.

The next day. He slowly opened his eyes when the sunlight passing through the windows and it's already blinding him. He turned his head to the side and saw Itsuki still sleeping. He got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

While moving around the kitchen, he suddenly heard a subtle footsteps from behind. He quickly turned around and saw a man wearing black clothes. He is smiling at him while watching him. He tried to scream but no voice came out from mouth.

He touched his neck, confused why he suddenly have no voice. He stared at the man's eyes and found it so cold and emotionless. He tried to speak once again but still, no voice came out.

"Hello." He heard the man's voice in his mind and his eyes widened.

"How was it? You travelled back to your first lifetime last night." He swallowed a lump of saliva and he turned the stove off first before continuing on talking to him.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The man's smile got wider and he walked towards him. He took some steps backward but the man cornered him.

"Do you want to know more about your past lifetimes?" He tried to push the man away but his hands went through his body. This man is just a spirit.

"I will see you in your remaining past lifetimes." He felt goosebumps when the man caressed his hair. How come he can't touch him but the man can touch him?

"Hokuto?" He suddenly heard Itsuki's voice and in a snap, the man vanished in thin air.

"Hai?" Finally, his voice came back. He saw Itsuki coming and he smiled widely, brushing off the fact that he can see people that other people can't see.

"Ohayou." Itsuki greeted him with a kiss on forehead and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ohayou. I'm cooking some tempura. Do you want it for breakfast or you want anything else?" He asked but he released Itsuki from his hug since he needs to put the tempura on the plate already.

"No, that's already good. I will prepare warm tea for us. Oh, right. We still have some fried chicken from last night. Can you reheat it, anata?" He nodded his head and smiled widely.

After reheating the fried chicken, he got the remaining steamed rice from the cooker. He will make some fried rice. It took him a while before he can serve everything on the table.

"What do you want to have for lunch? I will bring you food later at the company." He took his seat besides Itsuki and they started eating.

"Bring me some chicken soup later. Also, potato croquettes." He nodded his head while eating the fried chicken.

"I'll prepare some for Kaisei and Ryu as well. Tell them not to buy lunch later." Itsuki's eyes squinted when he heard this. He looked at him and he laughed softly.

"Don't get jealous. They also deserve some treat from me. It is just a lunch." Without any more protests, Itsuki nodded his head and continued on eating. The last time he sulked at Hokuto only led him to bad things and he doesn't want that to happen again.

Time passed fast and Itsuki went to work already. Hokuto is cleaning the kitchen when the man appeared again. He almost got an heart attack. He tried to use his voice again but there is no use.

"Why do you keep on appearing?" He asked when he got finished on cleaning the dishes. He went to the bedroom and he started unpacking his luggage. The man followed him but he is just watching him do the things he need to do.

"What is your name?" He asked and his eyes widened when the man sat down besides him and rested his body on his. He felt shivers since he is only a spirit but he is getting used to it already.

"Do we have connection, that is why we can see each other?" He asked once more and the man nodded his head.

"What kind of connection?" The man stood up from his seat and he knelt down in front of Hokuto.

"I will be your love interest in your next lifetime." The man smiled at him and his eyes widened once again when their lips touched. He tried to push him away and it is successful this time.

"You should not mess up my current lifetime." He glared at the man but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I only have a limited of time to go back to my past lifetime. I'm just enjoying it." He can't believe this. Everything is just so weird. He shook his head and continued on unpacking his luggage.

The man sensed that Hokuto doesn't want to talk to him anymore, so he quickly disappeared and went back to his current lifetime to save some of his time.

Hokuto is hesitating to tell everything to Itsuki since he just only visited one past lifetime for now. He wants to visit his other past lifetimes. He wants to know what happened to him and now, those dreams he had, all of those are connected to what is happening now.

After unpacking his luggage, he went back to the kitchen to prepare the lunch. He will make everything in large portion, so it will take time to finish preparing it. He also decided to visit Shogo and Kenta later at the dance school. Shogo went to Miyazaki last month to visit him and now, he wants to surprise them for going back in Tokyo.

It is already eleven in the morning when he finished with the lunch. He made sure that everything is neatly packed in the food containers before going to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

He arrived at the company just in time. He greeted the employees with smile and he went straight to Itsuki's office. He knocked the door and Ryu opened it for him. Itsuki is talking to someone through the telephone, so he quietly placed the paper bag on the table and waited for him to finish the call. He saw Kaisei and Ryu getting up from their seats but he immediately stopped them.

"I have lunch for both of you." He said in a soft voice while smiling.

"You two, eat your lunch at the cafeteria." He glared at Itsuki before giving the lunches to Kaisei and Ryu.

"Your boss is the jealous-type. I wonder why I married him. He is also pervert. Make sure to finish it all, ne?" Itsuki gestured to the two to get out of the office already.

"Hai. Kaichou is really a pervert." Kaisei said and Itsuki is about to whack his head but he glared at him once again and Itsuki stopped from doing it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hokuto-san." Ryu bowed his head and he smiled at this tall but quiet man. The two went to the cafeteria already and Hokuto crossed his arms while glaring at Itsuki.

Itsuki smiled innocently at him and he cupped his cheeks to shower his husband's face with kisses. Hokuto started to chuckle softly and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Let's eat now." He gently pecked his lips and took his seat on the couch. He opened each food container and he got two pairs of chopsticks.

"The chicken soup is in the flask." He opened the flask and he poured some chicken soup in the lid and gave it to Itsuki.

"It is hot. Be careful." He added and then, he got up from his seat again to get two glasses of water.

"It's good. You're getting better at cooking, Hokuto." He smiled widely when he heard that from Itsuki. He went back to his seat and placed the glasses of water on the coffee table.

"Okaa-san taught me a lot of recipes and I'm learning more." They started to eat already but he suddenly stopped when he saw the man standing in front of them.

Itsuki stopped from eating as well. Both of them can see the man. He took a deep breath but when he opened his mouth, no voice came out.

"Why are you here?" Hokuto asked while staring at the man.

"It is good to see you two having a lovey-dovey moment." The man smiled at them and he looked at Itsuki intently.

"Do you feel threatened with my presence? You know who I am." The man's smile got wider and Itsuki glared at him.

"Don't interfere with our current lifetime." Hokuto's eyes widened when he heard Itsuki's voice. So, it means he is not the only one who can see and talk to the man?

"I'm not interfering. I'm just visiting my past lover and my past rival." The man is about to place his hand on Hokuto's head but Itsuki stopped him.

"Ah, I see. Your energy is stronger than your husband." Itsuki is holding the man's arm and he shoved him away from Hokuto.

"I'm not here to steal your husband. Anyways, I will go now. Enjoy your lunch date." The man vanished once again and finally, Hokuto sighed in relief.

"I didn't know that you can see him." Hokuto said as he hugged Itsuki tightly. He hugged him back tightly and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Since when did he start bothering you?" Itsuki took the glass of water and gave it to him. He quickly got it and drank from it.

"Just today. This morning. When I woke up to make breakfast." He confessed and Itsuki massaged his temples. It felt like half of his energy is drained when he held the man's arm earlier.

"As long as he doesn't do anything to you, I'm fine with it. And I know that he is just lurking around for a mean time." He got the chopsticks again and he continued on eating.

"Anata, before we sleep last night, you said I'm staring at you for minutes already, desho?" Itsuki nodded his head and looked at him.

"That time, I don't know how it happened but I went back to our first past lifetime together. The year was 1619 and I saw our versions there in a place called Shinmachi. I was a courtesan and you were a customer or a master." Hokuto added and Itsuki looked away. He gently cupped his husband's face and made him look at him.

"You remembered those memories?" Itsuki stared at his eyes for some time before nodding his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaisei and Ryu went back to office and noticed the awkward aura between the married couple. The two looked at each other and silently went back to their work tables, not interrupting the conversation but Itsuki looked at them and gestured to go out of the office again.

"I wonder what happened to them." Kaisei mumbled once they arrived to the rooftop.

"I think, a spirit is disturbing them." Ryu suddenly said and Kaisei looked at him.

"What do you mean by that? Spirit? They are being haunted by a spirit?" Ryu nodded his head and took a seat on the wooden bench.

"A spirit from other world. You might not believe this but Kaichou's energy is peculiarly strong while Hokuto-san's energy is a weak one. Kaichou's energy is attracted to Hokuto-san's energy. Maybe that is why they ended up together." Kaisei scratched his nape and gave Ryu a weird face.

"I can't understand, Ryu. Can you explain it more?" Ryu was about to say something but he suddenly saw the man behind Kaisei.

The man smiled at him and Kaisei noticed that Ryu is staring at nowhere. He waved his hands in front of Ryu and finally, he got his attention.

"What's wrong, Ryu? Is the spirit here?" He quickly looked around but he saw nothing and only themselves.

"The spirit's time is already running out. Let's go back now." Ryu stood up from his seat but the man suddenly held his arm and whispered something to his ear.

"Ryu, you're pale. What's wrong?" Kaisei is about to touch his forehead but Ryu's eyes widened and he shouted at him.

"Don't touch me!" Kaisei ran after Ryu who suddenly ran and left him at the rooftop. When he arrived at the office, he saw Ryu at his work table with his head hiding between his resting arms.

"What happened to him?" Itsuki asked Kaisei and Hokuto got a glass of water for Ryu. He placed the glass on the table but he got surprised when Ryu hugged his waist with his head buried on his chest.

Itsuki raised a brow and already throwing dagger looks at Ryu but Hokuto gestured to him to calm down. He started to caress Ryu's hair gently as if he is a mother who cares for her child.

"What's wrong, Ryu-chan? Did something happen?" All of them froze with what Ryu answered.

"I saw him and he said he will steal Hokuto-san from Kaichou next lifetime." Itsuki gestured to Kaisei to go out of the office once more and he can't help but to be more confused because only them can understand what is happening.

After Kaisei went out of the office, the door automatically got locked and the man finally showed himself. Ryu is now more terrified since he can see him even though he has nothing to do with them.

"Don't scare Ryu." Hokuto glared at the man while still comforting Ryu.

"Tell me what you want." Itsuki finally stood up from his seat and walked towards the man.

The man lifted his hand and pushed Itsuki away, making him crash on the wall since the force is too strong. Itsuki grunted in pain and Hokuto ran towards him to help him get up but the man pulled Hokuto to him and whispered something to his ear.

"You will forget me this lifetime but I will make sure you will be only mine next lifetime." Hokuto tried to push him away but his energy is too weak. Ryu can only cover his ears and watch them since he has no ability to stop the man.

"Hokuto, don't listen to him." Ryu quickly helped Itsuki to get up but Itsuki almost screamed in pain since his arm got broken.

The man keeps on whispering to Hokuto and his tears started to fall from his eyes. He covered his mouth and shook his head.

"No.. Please stop." Hokuto whispered. He tried to cover his ears but the man held his hands.

"Hokuto, stop listening to him!" Itsuki shouted and he shut his eyes closed.

He slowly opened his eyes and he found himself in a café. He looked around but no one is there and only him. A few moments later, the little bell chimed and the door got opened. He saw two figures arriving and he realized that it is him and Itsuki.

His other self is wearing casual clothes while carrying a brown envelope. Itsuki is wearing his usual white long-sleeved office shirt, a black necktie and black office pants. He noticed that his other self is wearing a silver ring. He is married in this past lifetime? Who is his husband? Is it Itsuki? He looked at Itsuki but he didn't see any ring on his fingers.

Itsuki took his seat near the glass windows and placed his suitcase on the table. His other self went behind the counter and he started to brew some tea. After that, his other self served the warm tea on the table and sat across Itsuki.

"Ittadakimasu." Itsuki took a sip from the cup and the two started talking. He slowly approached the two and he placed a hand on his other self's shoulder.

His other self looked at him and smiled. He acknowledged his presence. Everything happened so fast and now, he is watching the two make love. His other self took off the ring from his finger and it rolled down under the table.

"Are you having an affair?" He asked his other self and he nodded his head while he is on top of Itsuki.

"Why are you doing this?" His eyes widened when he saw the scars and bruises on his other self's body.

"Who hurt you?" His tears started to fall as he tried to touch the scars.

"My husband and his mistress." He cried harder with his answer. He shook his head, wanting to believe that everything is not true.

"Run away. Run away with Itsuki, please." His other self quickly shook his head and gave him a sad smile.

"I can't. I don't want to taint Itsuki's name. I will have divorce with my husband soon." Right. Running away is not an answer to this situation. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he immediately turned his head to see who is it.

"Let's go now. This will be your last time to know your past lifetime." The man held his hand and pulled him away from the two.

"Why are you messing with our lifetime?! We don't want you here!" He shouted at the man and shoved his hand away from his. He keeps on crying but the man didn't answer him and just wiped his tears.

"You're the person I love the most in our lifetime." The man smiled sadly at him. He slowly closed his eyes when he felt a kiss on his forehead.

"You need to go back now." The man continued and he pulled him again back to the darkness.

"Hokuto!" He immediately opened his eyes and he found himself in Itsuki's arms. He looked at the man and saw him slowly vanishing.

"My time is up. See you later, Hokuto." The man smiled at him and when he completely vanished, everything went black for the three.

* * *

Hokuto slowly opened his eyes when he heard a baby's cry. He saw Itsuki's sleeping face in front of him, so he turned his body around and saw their baby crying loudly. He slowly sat up on the bed and carried Little Hikari in his arms.

"Papa is here." He smiled softly while hushing their daughter from crying. This woke up Itsuki. He felt his arms around them and his smile got wider.

"Daddy is now awake." He chuckled softly and Little Hikari stopped from crying when she saw Itsuki.

"Are? Little Hikari is a Daddy's girl?" He carefully placed down their daughter on the bed and the two lied down on the bed once again.

Hikari is already five months old and it's been a year since that incident happened. Kaisei rushed them to the hospital and the doctor said that Ryu is over fatigued. Itsuki got a broken arm and after some months, it is finally healed.

They legally adopted Hikari right after she was born. The mother of Hikari didn't want to keep her and Hokuto doesn't want her to grow up in an orphanage. Itsuki granted his wish to adopt her and now, their families are treating Hikari like a princess.

Itsuki's sisters are not yet married, so when they have time to visit the couple, they are always babysitting Hikari. Same for their parents and grandparents. All of their attention are on Hikari, so they have some time to do the things they want to do.

Ever since that incident, Hokuto didn't have dreams anymore. They also forgot about the man but he can remember what happened within his past lifetimes. He told about it to Itsuki.

"Anata, you said that you are having weird dreams lately." He mumbled since Hikari is finally falling asleep. Itsuki nodded and he placed a kiss on their daughter's forehead.

"I don't think those dreams are parts of our past lifetimes." Until now, Itsuki doesn't know the reason why he saw the man before. He just suddenly saw him when Hokuto said that he talked with the man. Maybe it is because his energy is strong enough to see him but then, they forgot about it already.

Ryu's ability to see and talk to the spirits vanished with the man. It seems the man did it so that he can have peaceful life. He also forgot about the man and now, he is already dating Kaisei.

"Just ignore it, anata. Anyways, Grandpa said that he wants to take care of Hikari this weekend. We will need to bring her to the mansion tomorrow." Itsuki nodded his head but he let out a deep sigh.

"We should be the one taking care of her though." He mumbled and Hokuto smiled at him, reaching for his cheek to caress it.

"Grandpa is already old. Let him have some quality time with his great granddaughter. And besides, we will have time for ourselves. You don't want that?" Itsuki held his hand and shook his head.

"Of course, I want. It's been a while since I got a chance to be with you alone." Hokuto smiled widely and now, he can't give him a kiss since Hikari is already sleeping between them.

He sat up on the bed again and carried her in his arms to placed her in her bedside crib. After that, Itsuki got the chance to put Hokuto under him and he started to kiss him deeply.

Hokuto wrapped his arms around his husband's nape and he kissed him back deeply while playing his hair between his fingers. It is already past midnight but they don't care anymore since they already have the chance.

They are full-time parents to Hikari and Kaisei is the temporary president of the company since he already knows what to do when Itsuki is not around. They both want to take care of Hikari now that she is still an infant. Whenever Hokuto is doing household chores, Itsuki will take care of her and when Itsuki needs to go to the company and do works that only him can do, Hokuto will take care of her.

Itsuki's Instagram account became their family's account. It can't be helped because Itsuki is always posting photos of them together. Fans are loving it but they can't see Hikari's face due to some privacy. Both of them are proud parents and after some years, they will need to send Hikari to school. It might be a tough decision because they want her to grow up in Japan but they will live overseas when Hikari turned four.

Itsuki will give back the company to his grandfather and they have no problem about it because he still have his two sisters to take care of it just in case their grandfather will not want to handle the company anymore.

"Itsuki, Hikari is sleeping. We can't make noises." Hokuto mumbled while feeling Itsuki's lips against his skin. His husband started to unbutton his pajamas but even though he wants him to stop, he can't. He has been waiting for this chance for weeks already.

"Then, don't make noise." Itsuki is fast and they are already fully naked. He wrapped his arms around Itsuki and he finally felt him inside him.

Once they wake up Hikari, accidentally or intentionally, it will be a hard time for both of them since she cries really loud. They are always waking up in the middle of the night because of her cries.

They want to leave the bedroom but they can't since no one will watch Hikari. Hokuto ended up biting the blankets to suppress his moans while Itsuki is enjoying his body. It was a quick one but he is feeling frustrated since he is unsatisfied with it.

"I want more, Itsuki." He mumbled and he decided to push his husband down on the bed and ride him instead.

It seems the luck is not on their side that night. Right after they finished the second round, Hikari woke up again and cried. The two looked at each other and just laughed since they thought Hikari doesn't want them to make love.

"You know how to spoil the night, Little Hikari." Hokuto chuckled softly after wearing his pajamas again. He looked at the wall clock and realized that it is already two in the morning.

After putting Hikari back to sleep, he placed back her inside the bedside crib. He gave her a kiss on forehead but when he lifted his head, he saw a figure in front of him. His eyes slowly widened and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Riku-san..?


End file.
